Baby?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Gajeel and Lily find an abandoned infant in the woods on their way back from a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby?**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: Gajeel and Lily find an abandoned infant in the woods on their way back from a mission.**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. And the beginning may suck a little, but I hope it doesn't.**

" I can not believe how easy that was! " Gajeel grumped as he stomped through the woods, arms crossed and looking just as grumpy as he sounded. His companion, Lily, who also had his arms crossed, remained silent as he listened to his friend vent his frustrations.

" Why are you complaining? We didn't do that much damage to the town, got the bad guys, and got the reward. All in all, I'd say that was a good day. " Lily finally spoke as his friend calmed down.

" Yeah well the so-called bad guys didn't put up much of a fight! They practically ran to the authorities! All I did was use my Iron Club one time! " Gajeel went on another tirade, making Lily wish he had bought a set of ear plugs with their reward.

The job was simple, catch some thieves that was stealing in a large town west of Haregon, the gang wasn't that big, but the reward was. They would now have enough to restock their fridge and cabinets.

Their home was a bit larger than Natsu's and Happy's house, Gajeel had built their home himself using his Iron Dragon magic, the furniture was made entirely of the trees that was cut to clear the area for the home.

During another quiet time with only Gajeel growling low in his throat, Lily picked up a faint sound, Gajeel stopped as well, having heard the sound too.

They stood still, waiting to hear the sound again, a slight rustle of grass to their right caught their attention, walking over, Gajeel peeked over the bushes while Lily poked his little head through them.

There on the ground before them was a weak, slightly wiggling, low whining, naked, little infant girl.

Lily went to the infant, " The poor thing. " he muttered seeing that she had been out here for some time as she was weak from hunger and from the elements.

Gajeel grunted and started to walk away. " Gajeel! We can't just leave this child here! She'll die! Do you really want that on your conscience! "

" Not my problem! I ain't taking care of her. " he replied carelessly.

" Gajeel! " Lily scolded.

" Not gonna happen! "

 **Time skip**

" I hate you. " Gajeel growled to Lily as they walked down the road, heading for Haregon train station, a new member added to their tiny group.

The infant was wrapped in Gajeel's scarf like a sling around said man's chest, a bottle in her mouth with some milk vastly leaving the for mentioned bottle.

" I didn't think you'd really leave her there anyway. Seeing as you hardly put up a fight and you could've left her at the town we passed through. " Lily replied with a grin.

" Yeah well I didn't like how that place smelled. Not exactly a good place for a sickly infant to stay if you want to get her better. " his friend retorted, adding emphases on the ' you ' while glaring at him.

The infant began to wiggle a little more at the growl from his chest.

" Easy ya little devil, I ain't growling at ya. " Lily heard Gajeel mutter to her, causing him to grin thoughtfully.

' _she's already got him wrapped around her little finger and doesn't even know it. I wonder how the Guild will react to this? '_ Lily thought as they continued on their way.

 **Time skip, scene change, Gajeel and Lily's home**

Gajeel sent Lily out to get a couple of things for the baby while he got her cleaned up, as well as getting what they would need until they went out again.

It didn't take Lily no time to get what they needed and what the little baby would need, a new bottle, some nutritional formula, a few outfits, and diapers.

It surprised Lily though, that Gajeel knew how to put a diaper on an infant, to which Gajeel acted insulted that he wasn't as brainless as Natsu and knew some stuff.

The sound of a tiny tummy gurgling stopped his tirade.

" What food did you get her? " he asked quietly, picking her up, her outfit would have to wait until after she was fed.

" Something that was nutritious and for an infant her size, the healthier she'll get, we can a different kind. "

" You asked someone didn't you? "

" Well what do you expect?! I don't know the first thing about infants! "

" Well neither do I! "

They glared at each other for a minute before Gajeel went and got the formula and bottle. He followed the directions on the box and soon the baby was eating again, still trying to drain the bottle as fast as she could.

" Hey easy there ya runt, you'll get sick if ya do that. " Gajeel gently scolded her as he gently as he could pulled the bottle away from her, some of her food coming out of her mouth as he did, using his scarf, he wiped it up and set her up a little more.

" Now go slow, there's plenty here you don't have to eat like that Salamander and his cat. " he said gently still as he eased the bottle back to her and Lily saw that she was going slower with her eating.

" You astound me Gajeel. If not for your attributes of being so rude, you'd actually make a good father someday. " Lily teased.

" Fatherhood ain't my style Lily. Besides, it ain't that hard to take of a baby. "

" Some would say otherwise. "

" Yeah well some don't have a weak little runt that was left to fend for itself either! "

" True. So what are we going to do with her? Keep her? Find her parents? Let the Guild know about her? "

" Forget about her stinking parents. They obviously and deliberately left her to die! We'll keep her until she's better and then take her to the Master and see what he says. "

" Why not let the Master know now? "

" Fine we'll tell him after she's fed and dressed, but only him. I don't want anyone at the Guild getting the wrong idea about me going soft. "

" Oh please, they all know how you really are, despite the tough guy façade you put on. "

" Just go get the Master. "

" Fine. I'll be back shortly. Think you can handle the situation until I get back? "

" Lily, this kid is weak and starving for food and attention, I think I can handle her until you get back and don't tell any one else but the Master. "

' _seems like he's becoming attached with her rather quickly than we first met her, maybe she's using magic on him? No I would've sensed it even in her weaken state. Maybe, she reminds him of himself somehow? Did his birth parents abandon him at birth as well? Why would either of their parents do such a thing? Perhaps he can tell me about it someday. '_ Lily thought as he took to the air and towards the Guild Hall.

When he got there, it seems that his questioning of the baby formula and the other items he bought had gotten around to his Guild mates and they were trying to get his attention about it.

Spotting the Master, Lily went to him and whispered into the old man's ear, causing him to spite his drink out, before getting serious and nodding his head to Lily, was picked up by him and out of the Hall, leaving the others to wonder what was going on.

By the time Lily and Makarov got back to the home, Gajeel had gotten the baby dressed and the two were sound asleep on the couch, with the baby on Gajeel's chest, his hand on her back, keeping her in place.

" Awe how sweet! He's quite the father, isn't he? " Makarov commented with a big grin as he looked at the usually sourly Iron Dragon Slayer sleeping with a tiny baby on his chest.

" I can hear you, you know. And try not to wake her, I just now got her to sleep. " Gajeel said quietly.

" Where did you two find this poor child? " Makarov asked.

They told him everything of happened and how they had found the child.

" And your sure her parents or any other person was no where near where you found her? " Makarov asked after a moment of quiet.

" Yes. We asked in the next town we came in if anyone was missing an infant, but none came to claim her. One of the older women there gave us a bottle and some milk to hold her over until we got here. From the looks of her she has been without food and in the elements for some time. " Lily answered.

" Yes and yet she still clung to life. Quite a tough little girl. Should I have Wendy come and heal her? "

" I don't think that's necessary, she's not hurt, just weak from hunger and being out in the weather, some regular meals and a warm place to stay will be enough, but if she gets sick or worse than I'll bring her to the kid. "

" I see. So, you'll keep her until she's strong enough to be placed elsewhere, or are you going to keep her as your own? "

When Gajeel didn't answer, " Your silence is telling Gajeel. I didn't take you for the fathering type. "

" I'm still deciding on what to do with her. Should we put in an orphanage or have her taken under the Guild's wing? "

" For now we'll let her get better that's more important than where to place her while she's in this state. "

" Alright. "

Makarov made his way to the door, " And if you need any help, just ask. " as he and Lily left,

" You know asking for something ain't my style. But seeing as I don't know much about babies, I'll let you know if I do need any help. "

Makarov nodded as he and Lily left.

" Aren't you a little curious about his attachment to child? He was rather reluctant at first to take her with us. " Lily asked he brought Makarov back to the Guild.

" Not at all. I see this as another learning experience for him. And for you as well. You haven't been or seen that many infants correct? "

" Yes. that is true. "

" There you go. I'll try to keep the gossip to a minimum but knowing our Guild like I do… "

They'll take it way out of proportion. "

 **Short time skip,**

That next morning, team Shadow Gear arrived back from their mission, they had heard all around the town that there was a rumor about Gajeel's cat asking for baby formula and other baby stuff for Gajeel's newly discovered baby.

The three of them laughed it off saying that was the craziest thing they had heard even for the Guild! Sure Gajeel was a little rough around the edges and did get along well with Wendy, Romeo, and Azuka, but having his own kid?

But when they got there, even their Guild mates were talking about it.

" I say he got careless and got a girl pregnant and she wanted him to man up and take care of the kid. " one said.

" That's not true! Gajeel would take care of both them! He wouldn't skip out on taking care of his own child! " Juvia quickly defended her best friend.

" If it even is his kid. I mean what if the woman wanted him to stay with her and lied about the child being his? " someone asked.

" So now it's the woman's fault is it?! " an angry woman asked.

" Oh I wonder what the baby looks like? Would it look like Gajeel or it's mother? " another asked.

" Let's hope the kid takes after the mother! " someone shouted.

" There is nothing wrong with Gajeel's looks! True he's not as handsome as my darling Gray, but still! " Juvia intervened again.

" Mira, what is going on? " Levy asked the gossip queen as she came up to the bar.

" Well one of the shop owner's in town said that Lily came in for his and Gajeel's usual supplies and had asked her what kind of baby food he should get for a baby and what else a baby would need. Needless to say, she was shocked and asked how old the baby was, Lily replied saying that the baby was tiny, probably no more than a week or two old at the least, she helped him with that and the outfits, she also got some diapers as well,(giggle) the poor guy was confused and asked why he needed them for. " Mira laughed at that.

" So it's true then? " Levy asked, starting feel disheartened.

" Well that part is, as for the Gajeel having a secret love-child from an unknown woman, well, that could just be another spin in the mill. "

At that time, Makarov came in and everyone bombarded him questions about this so-called love child of Gajeel's.

" QUIET! " Makarov roared over them. When they quietened down, he cleared his throat,

" Now I believe you are curious about Lily's questioning of and getting some baby stuff yesterday. That is true. But not because of what your thinking. He was merely helping a young mother with some errands. So there for, your little bets of Gajeel having a love-child can be called off and taken off that betting board Kana. " he went on to say.

" Aw man! " she exclaimed and erased the bets and gave the money back to the others.

While the master continued, Levy drowned out what he said, _' that was too easy to cover. He knows something. '_ she thought, _' but than again it's totally possible, there's lots of young mothers here, some with a few kids and have their hands full. '_ she continued and brushed off the rumor as the others did.

Well almost, it still brought up what any kid of his would look like if he did have one or more.

' _probably have his eyes, mother's hair color, with his wild spikes, a perfect mix of both parents facial features. Maybe be an iron dragon slayer that could use script magic…wait what?! '_

" Levy, are you alright? Your face is red. " Mira asked as she placed a chocolate/cashew milkshake in front of her.

" Y-Yes, I'm fine! Thanks for the milkshake! " Levy replied shaking her blush off, took her glass and maneuvered her way through the now fighting Guild Hall to a quiet place and enjoy her treat in peace.

 **Time skip, one week later**

Levy walked down the street when she saw a familiar black exceed coming out of a grocery store, she was about to call out to him, but saw that Juvia had come out with him, also carrying a few bags. In one, Levy saw a package of diapers sticking out of the top.

Curious, Levy decided to follow the two.

She followed them out of town and into the forest. There, she continued until they reached a rather large home made entirely of iron. She recognized the iron being that of Gajeel's. She was impressed by how both beautiful it was and how unique it was to be made of his iron.

Levy was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and Gajeel stood there. Her eyes widened when she saw a tiny infant squirming in one arm. she ducked behind the bushes and was careful to not be heard by either of the three as she got closer to them.

" How's Senshi doing today Gajeel? " she heard Juvia ask.

" She's a lot better since last week. " Gajeel replied as he shifted the baby to a more comfortable position.

" That's good. Seems you did right in giving her that name. " Lily commented, Levy could hear the relief in their voices.

" How soon do you think we can take her to see the others in the Guild? " Juvia asked.

" Maybe some time next week, with all the food she's putting away, she'll be strong enough to put up that rowdy lot. " Gajeel answered, Levy could hear the slight pride in his voice as spoke about the baby.

" I'll inform the Master tomorrow then. " Lily replied, going into the house.

" Here, hold her while I get these things in here. " Gajeel said, Levy looked through the bushes and saw him hold his arm out with the baby laying still in his hand as Juvia reached for her like she had done it a thousand times, handing her bags to him as she spoke,

" Come here my little _Utsukush_ _ī_ _tenshi_ " Juvia cooed to the baby, who merely looked at her before reaching out to her, a bit reluctantly as though she didn't want to leave Gajeel's strong arm.

" Don't be that way. I'll hold ya again when I get your dinner ready for ya. " Gajeel said gently to the tiny girl as though he could sense her reluctance to leave him, which knowing him, he probably did.

When the infant was in Juvia's arms, she settled down and seemed to just wait patiently. Levy saw that the baby looked really tiny in her yellow onesie and that she was a little pale. Her hair was midnight blue with a slight curl to it, her eyes, from what she could see, were the same crimson red as Gajeel's.

" I'm surprised with how good you are at this. " Juvia commented quietly as she saw Senshi going to sleep.

" Yeah well it ain't that hard. You staying for dinner tonight or are you going back into town when she's fed? " he asked, turning to go inside.

" I think I'll stay. I'd like to spend as much time with Senshi as I can before the Guild takes her away from me and you next week. " she answered with a teasing smile at his back.

" They ain't taking her away for long, just pass her around. But if they upset her. " he growled.

" Now, Now, let's not go in full on Protective Daddy mode here. " she went on to say as they went inside, his response muffled by the house.

Levy watched all of this in complete shock.

' _so he really does have a child. And…Juvia's her mother? But I thought they were just friends? Did they get drunk one night and… don't get ahead of yourself Levy. It's probably nothing. '_ Levy crept to the house and looked inside, she had a clear view to the kitchen and she was surprised to see that Gajeel was at the stove with Juvia beside him, he held a wooden spoon to her for her to taste whatever it was he was fixing, she nodded in approval with a smile, one that Gajeel returned.

' _then again….'_ She thought again, becoming even more disheartened by the scene before she snuck away just as quietly as she had come, a few un-noticed tears fell from her cola slushy brown eyes as she went back into town.

 **Here's the 1** **st** **ch. Hope ya'll like it so far.**

 **Utsukush** **ī** **tenshi: beautiful angel**

 **Senshi: warrioress**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby

 **That next week,**

Gajeel and Lily told Makarov to go ahead and tell the Guild about little Senshi. Needless to say everyone was shocked to hear that Gajeel did in fact have a baby in his care and that the kid wasn't even his, but what shocked them was that the little baby had been abandoned and left for dead.

Makarov had also explained the reason why he had lied to them last week was for the very reason that they had gone went overboard with what Lily had inquired about what the infant would need.

" When can we see the little cutie? " Mira asked.

" Well, given with how she looks now compared to when Gajeel and Lily found her, probably at the end of the week. Gajeel will be bringing her in then, but don't overwhelm the poor dear. Or you'll instantly regret it. " Makarov informed, giving a glare, " And it won't be me dishing out the punishment. " he added seriously before grinning.

" Does that mean it'll be Gajeel? " someone asked in terror.

" Perhaps. Depending on how upset you make little Senshi. " Makarov answered, still smiling even though the rest of the Hall was in shock as they responded,

" SENSHI! "

" Yes, that's the name I'm told that Gajeel named the little girl. And I think it's rather fitting as the baby proved that she is quiet the fighter. Who knows how long the poor thing was out there before Gajeel and Lily found her. " Makarov continued as he went to the bar, hoping up and sitting down on the bar top as everything suddenly went back normal.

" Wow, I'm surprised to hear that Gajeel of all people was taking care of an infant for the last three weeks. And with how fast she's getting better. " Lucy commented as she watched and dodged the fight around her and Wendy as they hid behind an upturned table.

" I'm not. You've seen how he is with me, Romeo, and Azuka. " Wendy replied with a smile.

" I know, but this is a sick little **baby**! Not a twelve, fourteen, or six year old! And how could her parents or whoever was taking care of her just leave her like that! "

" Maybe they had a reason for leaving her? " Wendy tried to reason and understand.

" Who leaves a **defenseless** , **naked, baby** in the woods?! If her so-called parents or whoever was taking care of her comes looking for her, if they ever do, they ain't going to get her back that's for damn sure. " Lucy ranted angrily.

" Yeah! Especially if Gajeel's taken with her like I think he has. " joining in on her righteous fury.

 **Time skip, end of the week**

Gajeel strolled down the street that morning with Lily flying above and Juvia walking beside him. Wrapped around his chest was his scarf, it was fixed like a sling once again. And in that sling, a now healthier, midnight blue haired, crimson red-eyed infant girl, looking around her with wide eyes at all the different scenes and colors that she could see as she suckled on her bottle that her daddy was holding in his hand.

Beside her daddy, she could hear her aunt rabbling, she couldn't understand what she was saying, but she knew her voice. Above her, she saw Lily, she let go of her bottle with one hand and tried to reach him. When she couldn't, she started to fuss,

" Calm down, Lily'll hold ya when we get to the Guild. " her daddy's deep voice soothed her, and she settled back down, curious about what this Guild was that her daddy and aunt talked about.

Suddenly there was a loud noise when she heard her daddy open a door and she guessed that they were at this Guild and she didn't like it, not at all. And she let her dislike of the noise be known as she cried out in fear.

The loud noise stopped then. Than her daddy's voice called out, " What? You guys haven't seen a baby before?! "

The next thing that Senshi knew was loud thumping and more loud voices around her, she started to fuss again and tried to block it by cuddling closer to her daddy.

" Will you back off already! Your scaring her! " her daddy told the voices around her and they went silent again.

" Sorry Gajeel. We just wanted to see her. " she heard a kind voice say.

" You'll see her and hold her in a minute, just don't overwhelm her again. She don't like it! " her daddy replied, though she could tell he wasn't really angry at the voice.

The next thing she knew was being lifted out of her safe place and in her daddy's big arms.

" Ohhh! She's so cute! " she heard someone say.

" She adorable! "

" I want to hold her first! "

" Ya wouldn't have thought that if you had seen her three weeks ago. "

Senshi heard all this at once and just looked around her as her daddy sounded like he knew all these strange people around them.

Her aunt came over dragging a man, who was trying to get away from her, " Senshi, say hi to your uncle Gray! " she said joyously to her.

" I'm not her Uncle! " the man replied as he pulled his arm away from her aunt before looking at her, then his expression changed at seeing her,

" Aw! She's is a little cutie ain't she? " he spoke gently reaching out for her, but Senshi squirmed and didn't want to be held by him, he was mean to her aunt.

" Looks like she doesn't want you to hold her ice prick. " her daddy said with a grin, laughing his silly laugh at the man.

" Maybe she'll warm up to him? " Juvia asked.

" Your actually fine with her warming up to Gray? " a yellow haired lady asked her aunt.

" I don't see my niece as a love-rival. Unlike you! " Juvia replied, growling at the end, making Senshi smile around her bottle.

" Aww, she's smiling! Hi sweetie! " the yellow haired lady said to her. Senshi smiled more at her and reached for her.

" Aww! " the others went as the yellow haired lady gently took her from her daddy and held her to her.

" Watch your hair Bunny Girl, she likes to pull on it. " her daddy warned the lady, making her frown, her fun was ruined.

" Don't make that face ya little rascal or you'll end up looking like Gajeel! " a pink haired man said with a big grin on his face.

Senshi didn't like him and glared at the man, causing everyone to gasp, making her think she had done something wrong, she started whimper, tears started to form in her eyes,

" With a glare like that, I'd say she's already like Gajeel! " someone said joyously as the others laughed, none louder than her daddy.

" That's my girl! " he said happily.

" You guys! " the yellow haired lady scolded.

 **Time skip**

By the end of the day, Senshi knew more of her new family and their names, she'd like to try to say them sometime. But she'd really like to say daddy first though.

Then the doors opened, she along with the rest of the Guild looked to see who it was and saw three new faces, she didn't care too much for the two taller ones, but the middle one caught her attention. She really liked that lady, she didn't know why though, she just did.

" Welcome back Jet, Droy, and Levy! Come say hi to Gajeel's baby girl! " Mira greeted as everyone else welcomed them.

" You really do have a kid?! " The two exclaimed; the three having been out on a mission and not hearing the truth about Senshi; while Levy remained silent. They came over to Gajeel, who without any shame or correcting them, nodded his head in answer and with a proud grin,

" Aw, she's so cute! Can I hold he…! " Jet tried but was stopped when he was met with the glare.

" That's her way of saying she don't like you. Right Senshi? " Gajeel cooed at her with a big grin as she returned it with a nearly matching smile as she cuddled against his face.

" Let me try. Hi there sweet…y " Droy also tired but was met with the same glare.

" That would be a no. " Gajeel replied, still smiling as he looked over at Levy. She looked like she was a mile away.

" Wanna see if she'll glare at you too, Shrimp? " Gajeel asked, trying to bait her into one of their little arguments.

" I'm good thanks. I need to get home, so I'll see you guys later. " Levy answered and turned to leave, but Senshi had other ideas as she began to fuss and squirm, wanting the lady to stay, reaching out for her.

" Looks like she wants you to hold her first Shrimp. Come on, how can you say no to this little face? " Gajeel said as he tried to calm Senshi down, but she wouldn't until Levy came over.

Sighing, Levy came over and held her hands out to the infant, who she noticed looked a lot better than when she last saw her. Senshi all but grabbed onto her hands, startling Levy so that she almost lost her grip on her.

Levy noticed that she was a little light for a baby her size, her hair saw was a beautiful shade of midnight blue with what looked like more curls forming, her eyes, Levy saw, was indeed the same crimson red as Gajeel's, she even had a slit in the middle. Levy was half tempted to see if she had any fangs like her father or see if she had any metal studs in her tiny arms.

" Hey there. " Levy cooed lightly, smiling sweetly as she held the tiny baby in her arms.

Senshi didn't want to leave this lady, she liked her the most out of all the people here, as much as her daddy. Senshi saw that the lady had tears forming in her eyes, she didn't know why the lady was crying when she had a smile. Senshi raised her hands up to her,

" Watch out for your hair Levy! " most of the women shouted having been victim to the infant's hair pulling,

But it was all for not as Senshi's tiny hands touched Levy's cheeks, as though trying to wipe her tears away, surprising everyone there.

" Looks like Senshi found herself a momma. " Lily teased under his breathe at Gajeel, who elbowed him to shut up.

" Aww, she likes you Lev! " Lucy cooed as she watched the scene, this was the calmest she had seen Senshi since coming in, other than when she was with Gajeel.

Levy calmed herself a little as she asked, " What's her name? "

" Senshi. " Gajeel answered her, wondering why she was crying as she held the baby.

" That's a beautiful name. It suits her. " Levy replied, smiling sadly at him, making him wonder if something had happened to her on their mission.

 **Time skip, scene change**

Levy lay in her bed that night, crying her eyes out. After Senshi finally let Jet and Droy hold her after her, Gajeel said that it was time to go as it was getting late, she sat and watched as he, Senshi, Lily, and Juvia left together.

She had waited a good twenty minutes afterwards before getting up and leaving herself.

Lucy had watched her leave and wondered if her friend was alright. She thought that Levy would be thrilled to know that she still had a chance with the sourly Iron Dragon Slayer, but she just looked even more down than last week. She had tried to get her to tell her about what was bothering her, but Levy wouldn't say.

" Levy? " a voice called out to her in the darkness.

Startled, Levy sat up and wiped her eyes. " Whose there? " she called back before turning her light on, surprised to see Juvia there. she thought that she'd be with Gajeel still.

" I heard you crying. I knocked but you didn't answer. Are you alright? " Juvia asked, coming further into the room.

" Yes, I'm fine, just a bad dream is all. " Levy lied.

" Would you like to talk about it? " Juvia asked again.

" No, I'm fine. Go on back to…to bed. " Levy answered, unsure if she should call Juvia out on her little secret.

" Alright. But if you want to talk later… "

" I'll be fine Juvia. I promise, just go on back to bed. "

" Very well. See you tomorrow. " and with that Juvia left the petite woman alone again.

' _why did she come back here? I thought she was staying with Gajeel now? '_ Levy thought as she went to her bathroom to wipe away her tears.

' _probably came to get more clothes and whatever else she might need to take with her to Gajeel's. I gotta say, she's quiet the actress. Defending Gajeel and pretending that they didn't have a child. Probably wanted to look good in front of Gray. Ha! What would he think when he found out about Juvia and Gajeel's child? '_ levy continued to think bitterly, but then let it go. No sense in getting upset over something that she couldn't control.

' _well I suppose it couldn't be all bad. At least I know that Gajeel would make a good father. And he seems fine with raising her while Juvia goes and flirts with Gray. Wouldn't have thought that from what I saw. Maybe…no it's his choice. '_ Levy continued to think sadly as she came out of the bathroom and back to her bed, turning her wet pillow over, she laid down and tiredly went to sleep.

 **Here's ch 2! Sorry for the wait, I was trying not to screw it up.**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, Guest, and dlshieldss for reviewing last ch**

 **Thank You: .311, clem1415, and FairyGirlV for favoriting**

 **And Thank You: .311, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, Unlikely captain, Pallas Diana, Mskumiko24, Kurohi Rokujou, Goldiesbud, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, , and Angelfusion15 for following!**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby

About two months went by and Senshi kept getting more healthy and more active, she even started making typical baby noises. One day Gajeel and Lily took a job and needed someone to watch Senshi until they got back.

But it seemed that everyone in the Guild was on their own missions. And Gajeel wasn't about to leave his little Senshi with just anyone, he absolutely refused it. They either had to be in the Guild or they were taking her with them, though he preferred not to as it was not baby friendly.

" Hey she-devil! " Gajeel called to Mira when he came in with both Lily and Senshi. Lily sitting on his shoulder with arms crossed and Senshi back in her make-shift sling.

" What can I get you Gajeel? " Mira asked, thinking that he might want an iron infused drank before taking off.

" You know anyone that ain't out on a mission? I need someone to watch Senshi 'til we get back. " he answered her coming up to the bar.

Mira was quiet as she thought about who was not on a mission.

" I believe Levy is free. " she answered as she finished mentally going through who was free.

" She here? " Gajeel asked looking around as he asked and smelled around for her.

" No, but I think she's at her new apartment. It's five doors down from Lucy's place. " Mira answered.

Gajeel nodded and left.

An hour later, Gajeel was outside of a building that looked to be on the small side, with a tan roof, wood trim with white plaster and a dull orange door with stained glass windows in the right places.

Knocking on the door, Gajeel waited until he heard Levy moving around. A minute later, she was at the door, wearing what was probably her ' relaxing inside the house ' clothes as he had never seen her wear something that revealing.

A black tube top with white shorty shorts, showing off her petite figure in the right places and making him blush slightly. Her beautiful blue hair was up in a ponytail tied with her usual yellow bandana.

" Gajeel? What are you doing here? " she asked, seeing him there with his daughter and Lily. Seeing the pack on his back, she already guessed that he was about to go on a mission, but why did he stop by here?

" You're not doing anything for a few days right? " he replied.

" No. wh.."

" Good. Here. " he didn't let her finish as he handed the sleeping Senshi over to her, sling and all. Dropping her diaper bag at the door as well before turning and leaving with a wave behind him.

Levy stood there for a moment until it dawned on her what he just did, and she shouted back to him as he just kept on going,

" Gajeel! You just can't leave her here with me like this! Gajeel! "

" It's just for a few days Shrimp! You'll be fine! " he called back.

Levy stood there watching him until he was a speck in the distance. A movement on her chest alerted her that Senshi was waking up. Looking down, she saw that Senshi was a lot better than she was two months ago, she had more definition to her, her curls were even more prominent, her crimson eyes were brighter and shined like rubies, which matched the big baby smile she was giving her, showing that she was very happy to see her again.

Levy couldn't help but return her smile as she turned around and went back inside her home.

' _why would he want me to watch her? What about Juvia? Or whoever it is that he's with. '_ she thought sadly. The last two months she noticed that Juvia was spending more time Gray than with Gajeel and Senshi, though she did go over to chat with Gajeel and play with Senshi when they were at the Guild, she mostly spent the remainder of their stay with Gray and even left with ice mage now.

And Gajeel didn't seem to upset about it either. He seemed content with just taking care of Senshi on his own. Though at the end of last month she saw him with a young lady with light brown hair at a café with Senshi in her sling with them.

 **Gajeel and Lily**

" Do you think Levy will be alright taking care of Senshi for the few days we're gone? "

" Of course I am! Besides that's Shrimp's a smart one, she'll know what ta do! "

" You'll awfully calm about leaving Senshi alone with someone else. "

" Well Levy ain't just someone else. I trust her to take care of Senshi while we're gone. "

" You really like that girl, don't you? "

Gajeel remained quiet, fighting his blush that was trying to come to the surface of his face.

 **Levy and Senshi**

Levy turned on her lacurima-vision, looking for something to entertain the infant for the time being.

" Why did your father leave you with me? I don't know the first thing about taking care of babies. " she muttered to the baby, who she saw was looking up at her instead of the lacurima-vision. Her crimson eyes so trusting, knowing that she was safe with Levy until her father came back. Smiling, Levy continued,

" But then again. Your father probably didn't know how to take care of you either when you were placed in his arms. Well if that Big Lug can do it, I can do it too. "

 **Several hours later….**

" WAAAHHHHH! WAAAHHHHH! "

" Shhhhshhh! It's ok! " Levy tried to soothe Senshi as she cried out in her arms,

" What's the matter, huh? " she asked, starting to panic a little.

' _she can't be hungry, I just fed her! Her diaper's clean too. '_ she thought as she started to gently bounce her and hum. She noticed that it seemed to calm her and then remembered seeing a young mother place her baby over her shoulder after feeding it and pat it on the back as she bounced the babe.

Levy did this, gently patting Senshi's back a few times as she gently bounced her. The next thing she knew was something warm going down her back and shoulder,

" Ahh! " she exclaimed not expecting the milk to come back up.

Senshi cried again thinking that she had upset the pretty lady.

" Hey! Hey! It's ok! I'll just change my shirt and wipe the rest away. I'm new to this ya know. " Levy soothed with a smile as she carried Senshi with her to her bedroom. She set up some pillows so that she wouldn't roll off the bed, placed Senshi between them before taking her top off, using a clean side, she gently wiped away the left-over spit from Senshi's little mouth and her own back before turning to get another shirt, this one being a loose dark blue tank top that belonged to Jet when he and Droy had crashed at her place a few weeks back.

" There! See?! No harm done! " Levy said with her usual enthusiasm and wink, making Senshi gurgle happily and kick her little legs and arms about with the same enthusiasm, making Levy laugh before reaching out to her and lightly tickle her tummy, making the baby gurgle loudly in her own laugh and giggles.

 **Time skip, Gajeel and Lily return**

" Ohhh! I hate trains! Why couldn't I have stayed the way I was before this damn motion sickness kicked in?! " Gajeel groaned as he lay on the ground of the train station with people walking around him and Lily like it was a normal thing to see, which it was by now.

" Pull yourself together Gajeel! We need to go and get Senshi from Levy. " Lily informed him a little annoyed with him.

The mentioning of Senshi seemed to work because in a flash, Gajeel was back to normal and walking down the streets heading to Levy's house, leaving a confounded Lily behind.

 **Short time skip**

Gajeel knocked on Levy's door a few times, but no answer came nor did any sound come from inside the house. He tried the door, found it locked before going to the windows, he looked in both, trying to look inside. All the lights were off in both rooms that he looked in. Puzzled, he went around the house, trying the back door, finding it locked as well. The lights was off in the big room here too.

Going back to the front, he took in Levy's scent of old books and fresh ink, along with Senshi's metallic scent that she had gotten from being around him.

Following the two mixed scents, he saw that they led to Lucy's place. He didn't realize how he tense he was when he couldn't get to his girls when he first arrived at Levy's until he stopped at Lucy's house and heard the two women through the open window along with Natsu.

He relaxed and jumped up to the window, scarring the girls when he greeted them and got ' Lucy kicked ' back to the ground. He growled when he heard Natsu laughing at his misfortune.

" What the hell is wrong with you dragon slayers and not using a door! " Lucy exclaimed irritably when Gajeel came back through the window.

" It's boring to use the door. " Natsu replied with his usual grin, making Lucy groan and face palm.

" Hey Shrimp. Senshi give ya any trouble? " Gajeel asked Levy, looking over at her, pausing as he saw Senshi in her arms asleep, sucking on the tip of Levy's index finger like it was her bottle or a… Gajeel blinked his eyes several times when he saw that Levy was looking at him funnily after answering him.

" Uh, sorry what was that? " he asked, making sure to keep his eyes on her face.

" I said we had a bit of a rocky start, but I got the hang of it. especially after I got a few baby books to go by. " Levy answered with a bright smile.

" There's books on this kinda thing?! " Gajeel exclaimed.

" Duh ya dummy! Even I knew that! " Natsu replied laughing.

" Why you! "

" Not in my home! "

" You guys are going to wake Senshi! I just got her to sleep! "

At hearing this, the two dragon slayers stopped, looked at Senshi, then back to the other before starting in again, only this time, they were whispering angrily at the other and unbelievingly, throwing quiet punches to the other's face and lightly rolling around the place!

Lucy and Levy watched all this with a sweat drop. " I can't believe this! " Lucy whispered angrily as well, crossing her arms.

" Sorry about all the trouble. I'll help with the cleanup. " Levy whispered back nervously until she realized that Senshi was waking up, sensing the disturbance in the room and what Levy was feeling,

" Wahhhh! Wahhhh! "

" You woke the baby! " Gajeel shouted this time.

" I woke the baby?! You woke the baby! " Natsu replied.

" No I didn't! You did! "

" Enough! " Lucy and Levy shouted, making Senshi cry louder.

" You two woke the baby! " Gajeel and Natsu replied back, pointing at the two before they got fed up and ' Lucy kicked ' and smacked with a purse from the two women, knocking the two men down with swirls in their eyes.

" What..just happened? " the two men asked uneasily.

" Now then, you two watch Senshi while me and LuLu clean up. And you better not mess it up again! " Levy ordered the two as they sat back up to face the two.

" Yes ma'am! " they replied as Levy handed Senshi to her father, who gurgled happily at seeing him.

" There's my little fighter! " Gajeel cooed with a grin, holding her up above his head. " Were good for the Shrimp? I bet you were! " he continued, not caring that he was getting a strange look from Lucy and Natsu at the scene or that Levy was watching with a compassionate/loving look at how he was with the babe.

Smiling a little sadly at them, Levy and Lucy went to clean up. during which, Lucy watched her friend and wondered why she was looking so down.

' _it's not like he has someone waiting for him back at his house. It's just him, Senshi and Lily. Why does she act like he has someone waiting at home for them to return? Maybe he did find someone during the time he was taking care of Senshi and she doesn't want to talk about it just yet. '_ Lucy thought now sad for her friend and wondering if Gajeel did find someone now that he has Senshi.

' _I hope that's not the case. '_ she continued as she looked over at Levy one more time, _' if it is, poor Levy'll be more heartbroken. '_ was her last thought before she continued with her task.

" I can't believe how much that baby's changed you man. " Natsu commented as the girls cleaned up around Lucy's home.

" I ain't changed! Besides, it ain't that hard taking care of the little Runt. " Gajeel returned as he held Senshi.

" She's looking better. Actually getting some meat on her bones. "

" Yeah. If I ever find out who left her there… "

" I hear ya. And you might want to calm down a bit. You don't want to upset the baby. Levy says that babies and little kids are more sensitive and in tune with their surroundings than adults are. Well except for maybe us dragon slayers. "

" Is that so. She get that from her books? "

" I think so. She also said that you might want to get her eyes checked. "

" What?! Why?! " Gajeel exclaimed as he looked down at Senshi's eyes. " I don't see anything wrong with 'em. "

" Lucy agrees with her and so do I, she doesn't seem to focus that well on something. She looks at something, but her eyes dilate in and out. And she also seems sensitive to bright lights.

" Huh. I swear, that girl really is something else. "

" Yeah. Lucy is too. "

The two young men were quiet for a bit until Senshi started to squirm and a foul smell it the dragon slayers' noses.

" Aw geez! What did she eat! " Natsu heaved as he covered his nose.

" Shudda up! It ain't that bad! " Gajeel replied as he stood and went to look for her diaper bag.

" Hey Shrimp! Where's Senshi's diaper bag?! " he called to her.

" In the bathroom! " she answered pointing to said room.

" Ya mind Bunny girl? "

" Sure go ahead. "

Nodding his thanks, though the blonde didn't see it as she and Levy finally got the mess cleaned up.

With the bathroom door open, they all three saw how Gajeel effortlessly cleaned up Senshi and change her diaper before redressing her. The girls watched with a caring(not sure if this is the right word for what I'm wanting) stare while Natsu just seemed to watch with a face that showed that he seemed to be thinking about something.

" Alright, we're outta here. What do I owe ya for watching her Shrimp? " Gajeel said when he came out, holding Senshi and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

" You don't owe me anything! It was nothing! "

" I gotta give ya something for watching her. I did just kinda dropped her on ya. "

" That's putting it lightly. But still, it was nothing! "

" Fine. I'll take ya out to dinner instead. " he said finally and left out through the window with Senshi.

" Will you please use the door! " Lucy shouted after him before she blinked a few times then turned to Levy.

" Did he just… " Lucy started, pointing to the window nervously while looking at Levy.

" I think he did… but I'm not really sure… " Levy replied as she tried to comprehend his words.

" Hey Lucy.." Natsu said, looking at her with a calm face.

" W-what? " she replied with a stutter as she turned to him.

" Let's have a baby! " he said his face turning into his usual grin, causing the two to fall over before Levy quickly got up and left the apartment with a rushed excuse while Lucy lay on her wooden floor with swirls in her eyes and Natsu looking at her confused and wondering what it was that he had said to cause her to fall over.

 **Levy**

She sighed as she walked through her door. It wasn't that long of a walk from Lucy's, it was more of a mental strain than physical. It had been both a joyous and tiring few days with Senshi, but Levy loved the little girl and she was now a part of their family.

Taking her shoes off, Levy went to her bathroom and began her bath. Gajeel's words turning over in her head as she sat down in the warm water.

' _did he really just ask me out like that? Or did he really just mean it as a way of paying me back for watching Senshi? '_ she thought.

Sometime later, Levy awoke to someone knocking on her door. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she stumbled through her home to the door, turning on the light before opening said door,

" Hey Shrimp. Do you still have…whose shirt is that? " was the deep words what greeted her as she rubbed the sleep from one of her eyes.

" Hm? What do I still have? " Levy asked instead but was pushed away from her doorway by Gajeel as he came in, looking like he was on a mission.

" Gajeel! What are you doing?! " Levy asked wondering what had possessed him to barge into her home and go straight to her bedroom of all places!

" Where are you?! " she heard him shout, making her think that someone had snuck into her house while she had slept.

She got ready to attack if anyone but Gajeel came back to her, " Solid Script: Light! " she called, the word appeared above her, brightening the room as she placed her back to the wall.

" The hell you do that for? Where the hell did that guy go? " Gajeel asked as he came back, still looking pissed about something.

" What guy? Did someone sneak in here? " Levy was even more confused about this situation.

" The guy that owns that shirt! Where did he go?! "

Levy looked more confused. When his words clicked, she looked down at herself, she was wearing another one of Jet's old shirts, it clung to her and stopped at the edge of her boy shorts.

" This is one of Jet's old shirts. "

" That toothpick! " Gajeel shouted with an accusing tone.

" Excuse you! Weren't you listening?! I said that it was an **old** shirt! He left it here from when he spent the night! "

" He what? " he growled darkly.

" What the hell is wrong with you? " she asked, hands on her hips and glaring at him.

" Nothing. Sorry I woke ya. " he said finally and left, slamming the door on his way out.

" What was that all about? " she wondered as she turned to go back to bed, her foot caught on something, causing her to stumble slightly, looking down, she saw Senshi's pacifier.

" This must've been what he was asking for. " she guessed remembering that he had started to ask her something else instead of the origins of her night shirt.

Going to her door, she opened it and went to call out to him, but he was no where in sight. Thinking that he had gone home, she shut the door and locked it back before taking Senshi's pacifier to clean and lay it where she could find it when Gajeel came back for it.

 **Here's ch 3! Hope ya'll liked it! again sorry for the wait.**

 **Thank you: Mskumiko24, Guest 1, dlshieldss, Guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, Guest 3, and BanRedfox for reviewing last ch.**

 **Thank you: willowangle, .311, clem1415, UltimateEchoEcho217, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Jayde Skyes, FairyGirlV, Ellizaera, BanRedfox, and Anaklusmos15 for favoriting.**

 **And Thank you: trienniagala, .311, nowitsagummybear, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, artheart2428, Zinnia99, Zaliant, Unlikely captain, UltimateEchoEcho217, StorySpinner23, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Mskumiko24, Matrem Omnium, Kurohi Rokujou, JcL107, Jayde Skyes, Goldiesbud, GingerFury, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, Blundermoon, , Angelfusion15, and Anaklusmos15 for following.**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby

About a week had passed since Gajeel barged into Levy's home and had all but accused her of sleeping with Jet.

When Levy came into the Guild Hall today, she saw that Jet looked like he had been in a fight and had lost. He had a large black eye, his nose looked broken, both of his lips were split, and one side of his jaw looked swollen as well as having his right wrist in a cast. He even had crutch next to him.

" Mira, what happened to Jet? " she asked coming up to the bar, Mira already having a milkshake for her as she turned to answer her question,

" I'm not sure. He's doing better than when he did last week. He won't say what happened either, other than he got into a fight and lost. "

" Poor guy. I hope he gets better soon. " Levy replied compassion.

" He'll be fine, but I'm afraid that you'll be down a member until his leg heals. "

" His leg's broken?! I didn't see a cast. "

" It's not broken, just fractured. His wrist is what's broken. "

" Didn't Wendy heal him? "

" She's on a mission with Natsu and Lucy. "

" Just Natsu and Lucy? What about Happy and Carla? "

" He and Carla had to stay behind, their client is highly allergic to cats. If a single cat's in the area, the poor fellow starts sneezing and breaking out in hives. Lucy brought it up that if one cat did that, she'd hate to think what two would do. "

" I see. So the job pays well huh? " Levy joked, knowing how her friend was always worried about her rent and if she had enough money to feed herself as well as Natsu and Happy whenever they popped up and raided her fridge. Which was pretty much every day.

Laughing along with her, Mira nodded in answer.

" So what was the job? " a deep voice intervened, making the two stop and look at who had asked,

" Gajeel! When did you get here? " Levy asked, smiling sweetly and wiggling her finger in a wave at Senshi, who was now fashioned in Gajeel's scarf like a seat. Senshi's eyes widen at seeing her and she started wiggling around wildly and gurgling happily, though Levy could see that her eyes were still dilating in and out, making her worry.

Gajeel tried to calm her as he picked her up out of her make-shift seat, " Easy there tiny lady! Shrimp ain't going nowhere. " he handed her over to Levy, who held her to where she was straddling her side with one arm underneath her and the other at her back.

" Look at you pretty girl! Are you giving your Daddy a hard time? " Levy gushed as Senshi reached up and patted her cheeks, Levy blew lightly on her little fingers when they hit her lips, making her eyes widened and gurgle happily, making Levy laugh along with her.

Gajeel smiled with a, what could be described as a proud smile as he watch his girls interact. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mira smiling wistfully at him, making his smile disappear and cross his arms across his chest, taking on his usual grumpy look, which only succeeded in making the She-devil laugh.

" Have you gotten her eyes checked yet? " Levy asked while Senshi griped her finger and tried to suck on it.

" Yeah. The doc said that it's a slight blindness. She seems to able to see things moving around and their colors but can't focus on it. Probably from being out in the woods like she was for who knows how long. " he answered, scratching the back of his head, growling slightly at the thought of Senshi being out there like she was, if he ever found her parents, which he could with his sense of smell, he'd give them both a thrashing.

" What do you mean out in the woods? " Levy asked, this was the first she's heard of this.

" Oh that's right! You weren't here when Master announced that Gajeel and Lily had found her! " Mira supplied.

" Found her? " Levy asked, still confused.

Mira then went on to explain everything to the young woman. Levy's eyes got wider with every word and she felt even more foolish at what she had thought and felt. Of course Gajeel and Juvia wouldn't do something like that! They really were like brother and sister and she felt even more awful for thinking such thoughts.

Though she didn't know what she should feel now. Yes, she loved little Senshi and would do anything for her if either Gajeel or at some point on time that Senshi herself asked of her.

Gajeel watched the emotions running through her eyes wondering what it was that she had been thinking the past 2…3 months? since he and Lily found little Senshi.

' _has it really been that short a time since that little runt came into all of our lives? Into my life? '_ he thought.

Given with how big Senshi looks now, she must've been a little older than they first thought, maybe a month old before being abandoned. Though that still didn't justify her parents or parent dumping her in the woods like trash. If the kid had been clothed, it might have showed that the parent or parents were unable to care for her and had hoped that her clothing would draw someone's attention to her and take her. Or even putting her in a basket with a blanket would show that her family wanted her to be warm enough until someone found her.

But Senshi had been found by him and Lily bare of anything if not for their sensitive hearing they never would've known she was there, she was even hidden away from view, showing that her parents or whoever had stopped caring about her at some point and had left her for dead, as for why, that was still a mystery, hell she probably did some kind of magic and it scared them.

Whatever the reason for leaving her to die, Gajeel swore that he would never do such a thing like that to her. True he was reluctant to take her with them at first. But the longer he held her to him and the more she looked up at him with eyes similar to his own, it was like seeing his own kid looking up at him. Her eyes showed that she was scared and confused about what was going on and who this person was holding her.

After that first week of being taking care of once more, her eyes showed that she no longer held the fear or confusion but trust, happiness, and love. He had also planned on just keeping her until she was better, but that plan didn't even get off the ground when he realized how attached he became to her. Hell, just a day after Makarov's visit, he named her. Why he got so attached to that little girl in his woman's arms so quickly, he still didn't know, not that it mattered now anyway.

He smiled again at the two as Senshi gently pulled on Levy's hair, much like she did with him when she was getting hungry. He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out her bottle, offering it to Levy as it seemed that Senshi didn't want to leave her anytime soon.

Levy smiled as she took the bottle from him and held Senshi so that she could eat properly.

" Guess she did you the same way. " he commented softly as Levy fed Senshi.

" Once or twice. " she replied just as softly.

 **Time skip, 2 months**

" Sooo, did Gajeel take you out on that date yet? " Lucy asked her best friend as they, along with Senshi, walked back from their day in the park.

Gajeel had went out on another mission and in need of a babysitter once again. And once again, Levy was chosen for this task. She was carrying Senshi in her make-sling with the baby facing out and looking at all the new things around her, she now looked like a seven to eight-month-old baby instead of a new born infant like she was when Gajeel and Lily found her, and she was even trying to talk!

So far, she was able to say ' Ga ' which Levy and everyone else thought was translated to ' Da ' when she looked to Gajeel. And ' Uy ' which was translated to Lily when she looked at him. She'd also tried to say ' aunt ' but it came out as ' Ah Gu ' when she looked at Juvia, making the water mage squeal at being called aunt by the little cutie.

But everyone was still trying to figure out why she said ' Ga ' when she looked at Levy.

" Afraid not. The big lug seems to have forgotten it. " Levy answered with a sigh.

" Well maybe you two can go out when he gets back. It was just for the day, right? " Lucy replied.

" Perhaps. But then who would watch Senshi? "

" I can watch her for you guys. It's no different than watching Azuka right? "

" Not exactly. It's a lot more work. But she's pretty easy to work with from what I've seen with other babies her age. So I think you'll be fine, but it's really up to Gajeel instead of just me. "

" I know. But I'd still watch her for you none the less. "

" I know and thank you. So what happened with you and Natsu after I left that day, hmmm? " Levy teased her as she elbowed her lightly in the side.

Seeing her best friend blush was enough for the petite woman to know, " No! Really?! " she squealed stopping to grab her shoulders in delight.

Blush still in place, Lucy nodded weakly. Levy squealed again, " I want all the juicy details! "

" Levy! " Lucy whined, though she smiled afterwards, letting Levy know that she didn't mean it.

" You gone and did it now girl! I want to hear everything! And we still got a ways to go before we get to our homes, so start talking! "

" With Senshi here? "

" She's too young to remember any of this. Now quiet stalling and start talking! "

" Ohh man! "

 **Short time skip**

Levy walked into her home, her face still as red as a hot pepper. " Well I did ask for all the juicy details, but good lord! I wonder…nonono! Bad Levy! Don't think such things! " she said to herself as she walked into her bedroom with Senshi so that she could take her nap.

However a smell caught Levy's nose and she knew what that meant. So as she started to get her diaper, Senshi threw up some.

" Oh my goodness Baby! " Levy exclaimed as she held her up as the threw up continued to come up. Levy panicked a little as she kept throwing up until she couldn't no more. Afterwards, Senshi started wailing.

" Shhhshhhh! It's alright, shhh! " Levy gently soothed as she held her, rubbing her little back and bouncing her lightly.

Levy felt her head with her cheek and felt how warm it was, knowing that she now had a fever, she went to her bathroom and cleaned Senshi up before drawing a bath. She continued to hold her as she striped and got into the tub, hoping that the cool water would help with the fever.

Senshi calmed down a little as Levy wetted her heated skin and hummed a tune.

" Feeling better now? " Levy asked as Senshi began to fall asleep.

Seeing this, Levy slowly and carefully got up from the tub, let the water out and made her way to her room, taking a couple of towels with her as she did. Gently placing Senshi on the bed, with one towel underneath her, Levy got out the same old t-shirt of Jet's that she wore when Gajeel came barging into her home, put it on, and then proceeded to put a fresh diaper on Senshi. Leaving her in just her diaper, Levy laid down beside her, slowly going to sleep as she continued to lull the babe to sleep by gently rubbing her little chubby cheek.

 **Time skip**

" Levy?! You here?! " Jet called as he came into her home using the key she gave him. Not hearing an answer, he walked further into her home, setting the flowers he got for his current girlfriend on her coffee table. He had asked her to keep a present for his girlfriend at her place, wanting to surprise his girlfriend with a necklace that she had wanted for a long time and was heartbroken to see that it was gone from the store when they walked by it.

" Let's see…where did Levy say she'd put it?...oh yeah! On top of her dresser! " he continued and went to her bedroom to get it.

Upon opening her door, he saw that she and Senshi was asleep on her bed. He paused for a moment looking at how cute they were. But then realized that he had better leave before Senshi's daddy came in and saw him in here with a half-dressed Levy and his daughter sleeping soundly.

He got his present and quickly left, leaving a quick note for Levy when she woke and noticed the present missing, she wouldn't panic.

He then picked up the flowers and left.

Not too long after he had left, Gajeel showed up. He knocked, but didn't get an answer, trying the door, he found it unlocked. His senses kicked up, Levy never left her door unlocked whether she was home or not.

He growled when he caught Jet's fresh scent in the living room along with the scent of flowers. He followed it to Levy's bedroom, growling more loudly with each step he took. Opening her door, he relaxed slightly when all he saw his girl's laying on the bed, both sound asleep. He could still smell Jet's scent in here and he didn't like it. At least his scent wasn't on Levy…why is she wearing that wimp's shirt?!

His loud growl stirred Senshi from her sleep. He calmed down and went over to her and Levy, taking his heavy boots and long sleeveless coat off before slowly laying down on the bed with them, his weight making the bed creak slightly as he settled.

Senshi opened her eyes, sensing someone near her, she looked over to where Gajeel was, smiling up at him,

" Ga! " she cooed reaching for him.

Smiling at her antics, he reached out to her with his free hand, her little hand grabbing onto his index finger.

She continued to make her happy little baby noises at having him back that Levy started to stir,

" Hush now, we don't want to wake up momma now do we? " he whispered to her, nearly laughing out loud as he watched her turn her head to Levy before going back to him and quietened down.

" You're a smart one too ain'tcha? " he commented quietly, smiling down at her as she now quietly looked up at him returning his smile before frowning as a gurgling sound sounded through the room.

" Hungry huh? " he asked, slowly getting up and taking her with him as he went to get her bottle ready for her.

Just a few minutes later, Levy woke up, seeing that Senshi wasn't there anymore and that her door was opened,

" Senshi! " she screamed, panicked that she had been taken.

" Calm down Shrimp! I got her! " she heard from her kitchen.

Forgetting about how she was dressed, she ran into the room. Seeing that it was indeed Gajeel that had Senshi, she calmed down.

" Oh thank goodness! I thought that someone had come and taken her! " she said in a relieved tone.

" Well someone did come. Jet. And he was in your bedroom with you and Senshi. " she heard him growl.

Confused for a moment, she thought about why Jet would be here, then remembered the present on her dresser.

" Oh. He must've come for his present that he got for his girlfriend. " she replied, looking up at Gajeel, seeing that he looked upset.

" What? " she asked.

" He has a girlfriend and comes over here? " he replied.

" He asked me to hold a present for him. It was a necklace that his girlfriend wanted for a long time and wanted to surprise her with it today because today's her birthday. "

" And you fine with this? "

" Why wouldn't I be? As long as he's happy and she treats him well then, I have no problem with it. "

" I see. " he said quietly.

" You might want to be careful. She threw up earlier when I was trying to change her diaper and had a bit of a fever. "

" Oh so that's why you two were laying like you were. " he replied, looking down at her state of dress.

Following his line of sight, Levy blushed at seeing how she was dressed before squealing in embarrassment before fleeing back to her room to put on some shorts.

Laughing as she went, Gajeel leaned down so that only Senshi could hear, " Your momma's cute when she's all flustered. " he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, not noticing Levy standing there with a wistful smile as she watched him.

" So, you want to stay for dinner? " she asked after another moment.

" Yeah sure. As long as you put some of that iron in it for me. " he answered looking up to her.

Smiling with a nod, Levy went to work on making them dinner.

After Senshi was done feeding, Gajeel burped her, then went to the living room, placed some pillows and a blanket down before laying Senshi down in the middle.

" Now you be a good little girl while Daddy goes to help m-the Shrimp. " he said, catching himself before turning back to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Gajeel stopped and watched as Levy moved about with the food. Making him wish that she hadn't put on those things she calls shorts because they left little to the imagination.

Turning around she nearly dropped a box seeing him standing there, leaning against the open doorway, arms crossed, with a black sleeveless shirt showing off his thick muscled arms and outlining his chest and abs.

Gajeel's nose twitched as he caught a scent he was familiar with. His smirk turned wicked as he began to walk towards her, making her back up slightly until her lower back hit the counter.

" Ga-Gajeel? " she asked nervously as he came up to her and pinned her there.

She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing as he then picked her up effortlessly and placed her on her countertop, making her almost eyelevel with him.

He had this look in his red eyes that she couldn't remember ever seeing before as he still looked at her, not saying a word.

He raised his hand up and brushed one of her usual strands away and behind her ear. She watched him, both nervous and curious about what he was doing. He stepped closer to her, her legs on either side of his hips, he heard her breath hitch at how close he was to her, her heart rate doubled as he leaned down slowly, giving her the chance to back away, until his rough lips brushed against her softer ones once, twice, the third he fully kissing her.

She moaned as his kissing started to get rougher as he pulled her tighter to him. She felt his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance, which she gave. Their tongues wrestled with Gajeel's winning. He moved the one hand down from her neck to cup her breast while the other at her waist moved to cup what it could of her ass, pushing her against him more. He growled deeply when she brushed against him as she moaned louder.

Then a smell hit them both, causing them to stop and turn to the stove, the dinner that Levy was working on was now starting to burn!

" Ahh! " they exclaimed and quickly turned off the stove and placed all the pans in the sink turning the water on them and then opening the windows at the back to let the smoke out.

After all the catastrophe had settled, they looked at each other and laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

" Well that dinner's a bust! " Levy exclaimed cheerfully, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

" Guess we're ordering out. " Gajeel replied, also rubbing his tears away as he smiled along with her.

" Guess so. " she agreed still smiling.

 **Here's ch 4! Hope ya'll like it! sorry for the wait again, still trying not to mess it up.**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, guest 1, dlshieldss, guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, guest 3, BanRedfox, ChiffonShock, guest 4, and Astraea for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: unimaginableparabola, trienniagala, .311, onelongstarrynight, nowitsagummybear, minkoman007, imjustheretoreadsorry, iluvsummer13, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, artheart2428, alphaprs987, Zinnia99, Zaliant, Where'sTheFood, Unlikely captain, UltimateEchoEcho217, StorySpinner23, Scribe-de- SanBlague, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Mskumiko24, Mrs. Lovino Romano Vargas, Matrem Omnium, Loore1990, Kurohi Rokujou, JcL107, Jayde Skyes, JGio23, Goldiesbud, Girl of Darkness10, GingerFury, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, Bree07, Blundermoon, , Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, and 5palmer for following.**

 **And Thank You: xMiyazono, willowangle, unimaginableparabola, .311, onelongstarrynight, nelly1210, minkoman007, clem1415, UltimateEchoEcho217, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Loore1990, Jayde Skyes, Greywolf78, Girl of Darkness10, FairyGirlV, Ellizaera, BanRedfox, Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, and 5palmer for favoriting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Baby

 **Two weeks later,**

" Whose idea was this again? " Gajeel asked as he, Levy, Lily, and Senshi walked to the train station, Senshi in her sling that was around Levy, seeing as they were taking the train, Gajeel didn't want to throw any chunks up on his little girl on their way to their mission.

" It was part of the mission. The resort is a family resort who has experienced some thief's lately in their rooms. " Lily answered him.

" The resort's rather famous as well. Which is why the pay was so high to catch the thief or thieves. " Levy commented.

Gajeel grunted in reply to both, " I just don't like the idea of putting Senshi in this kinda thing. "

" Don't worry. While we investigate, Lily will stay with her and we need to blend in as well. " Levy soothed.

" Guess we should practice on our way there. That way it won't looked forced or overly done. " Gajeel replied after a moment of thinking.

" The rings wouldn't be a giveaway? " Lily teased, with a smirk.

" Can it cat! " Gajeel exclaimed, a blush forming on both his and Levy's cheeks.

" Now Honey, be nice. " Levy cooed up at him with a smile as Senshi giggled about and wiggled in her seat.

Gajeel looked at her for a second confused then remembered what he said before Lily teased them, he pouted and crossed his arms,

" Fine Babe. I'll be nice. At least until we get to the resort. " he whispered at the end, making Levy blush at his words. But thought nothing of it as he glared at Lily.

 **Time skip**

" Hi, we're from Fairy Tail. " Levy greeted at the front desk with a smile.

" Right this way. " the lady replied standing up and leading them to the back office.

" I must say you are a very cute family! And your daughter is so cute! " the receptionist commented with a happy smile as she looked back at them.

" Thanks but.. "

" I know right? She's takes after her momma! " Gajeel replied with a proud smile, wrapping his arm around Levy.

Levy blushed at his words and how he was acting. Then remembered that they were undercover and that only the client knows who they really are, though given that Mira was the one who had contacted the client, there was no telling what she might have told him or her it seems.

" Ms. Yokumo? " the lady in front of them said as she knocked on the door,

" Yes? What is it? " a voice replied.

" The wizards from Fairy Tail are here. "

" Come on in! "

The lady opened the door and all five entered the well lite room. It was a large room with several bookcases, Gajeel had to hold Levy tighter so that she wouldn't go rushing over to them, in the middle of the room was a large desk with a few stacks of paperwork and a beautiful woman with red-orange hair up in a bun, magenta eyes with blue eyeshadow and matching lipstick, wearing a violet business suit sat.

" Gajeel and Levy Redfox correct? " she greeted kindly, smiling at them.

" Yes ma'am. " they greeted back, silently cursing Mira.

" I'm so glad you made it! And who might this little cutie be?! " Ms. Yokumo said looking down at Senshi.

" Our daughter, Senshi. " Levy answered smiling down at the little girl who was looking over at the lady in front of her.

" And this here's my cat, Lily. " Gajeel answered pointing down at Lily, making Ms. Yokumo frown.

" I'm sorry but I don't allow pets here. "

" I'm hardly a pet! " Lily replied hotly.

" Lily be nice. " Levy shushed him.

" He can talk?! " Ms. Yokumo asked surprised.

" He's an exceed. We brought him along to watch our daughter while we investigate. " Levy informed her.

" I see. Well as long as no else sees him it'll be alright. " Ms. Yokumo replied, though still not happy about the exceed being in the hotel.

" Ya gotta problem with my cat? "

" Gajeel, please. "

" Hmph! "

" Don't mind him, he's still a little upset from the train. "

" It's alright. Now then I assume you'll be looking for the thief or thieves at night yes? "

" Yes. During the day we'll keep an eye out for anything out of the norm. " Levy said.

" Well then you'll need these, so the guards won't give you a hard time, though why I hired them I don't know their mostly pushovers and can't tell their..uh excuse me, butts from a hole in the ground. " Ms. Yokumo handed them security passes which gave them full reign over the property to look over.

" All I ask is that you don't go into the guests rooms unless you suspect one of them of being the thief or thieves. "

Nodding in agreement, they took their leave, the receptionist gave them their door keys as they left the office.

Lily had to hide under Gajeel's hair on the way to the room so that he would be hidden as promised unless Gajeel or Levy needed his help.

When they got to their room, they were surprised to see that it was spacious with a bay window showing the main pool, a kiddy pool, and the private beach area out below them. On one side of the room there was a play pin for Senshi, along with a crib not too far away from that. A couch, chair, and lacurima-vision opposite of that.

There was a full-sized kitchen with a stocked fridge and cabinets on the other side of the room. There was two doorways on the opposite side from that behind the living room area, one was an open doorway while the other had a shut door.

Gajeel went to check that room out while Levy went to the closed door.

The open doorway was the bedroom, a large black dresser, walk-in closet, and a black king-sized platform bed in the middle of the room.

" She ain't gonna like that. " he muttered as he laid their bags plus Senshi's diaper bag inside the room before going to see what Levy had found in the other room, which turned out to be a large bathroom with a walk-in half-way tiled wall shower with a large circular jacuzzi tub, toilet, and a double vanity sink with a large mirror above it.

" Wheeww! " Gajeel whistled, impressed.

" I'm glad we're here on a mission and not actually staying here. This room must cost an insanely amount of jewel. " Levy commented.

" All the more reason to enjoy it while we're here. " Gajeel replied.

" Gajeel! We're here to work! "

" Yeah and we're also undercover and that means we have to act like a happy family enjoying ourselves and the room we got placed in. So what shall we do first, Babe? " he returned with a smirk and raised eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

Blushing slightly at his words and the way he was standing wasn't helping her as he looked sexy as hell with that stance of his.

" Well, I-I guess we could go to the pool. " she answered after a moment of thought and getting her blush under control.

" Sounds good to me. While we're there we can look for anyone acting shady. "

" I suspect that it might be a maid or janitor. Their the ones that have a key for all the rooms, then there's the security guards, kitchen staff… "

" Yeah! Yeah! We'll get to that, right now, let's go have some fun while we try and find the guy or guys. "

" I swear sometimes your worse than Natsu! "

 **Time skip**

The first few days were uneventful for the mages until one day at the pool.

Gajeel had Senshi with him as they went to get some ice cream not that far away from the main pool that Levy sat waiting for them to return so that they could go down to the beach.

A pool boy approached her, one she had not seen before, but she could tell that he was trouble. The way he walked showed an air of confidence in himself, he was muscular, but not like Gajeel was. He was a head shorter than Gajeel as well. Though he was rather handsome with that pretty boy look to go with his shocking green hair and jade green eyes.

" Hello Ms.. "

" It's Mrs. " Levy quickly informed him, her guard up, after all she wasn't used to guys like him trying to hit on her given her figure and small stature. Levy knew she pretty, but not as well endowed as most of her female friends in the Guild and didn't get hit on much if at all.

" My mistake. Mrs…? " the man tried again with the same smug voice, not losing a beat.

" Redfox. Is there a problem? " she asked.

" No ma'am. I was just making sure if everything was alright. "

" Yes. I'm just waiting for my husband and daughter to return. "

" I see. So is this you and your family's first time here? "

" Yes. Though I'm not sure we should stay long as we have heard that there have been reports of some thief's. "

" I've heard of that. But you shouldn't let a few thief's ruin your time here. "

" I suppose. But if there is any more of them… "

" No need to worry. I heard that some mages were brought in to take care of the problem. "

" Really?! Do you know where there from? "

" Afraid not. But I'm sure they can't be that hard to spot. I mean this is a family resort. I'd say their pretending to be a few of the guards. "

" Well that does make me feel a little better. Thank You. "

" No problem. Say, would you mind having a drink with me? "

" Thank you for the offer, but I don't think my husband would agree with that. He's rather protective. Right Honey? "

The man was confused for a second until a movement behind Levy caught his attention and saw a tall, very muscular, red-eyed, long spiky black haired, scary man with metal studs dotted on his eyebrows, nose, chin, ears, and forearms holding a baby girl on his chest with two ice cream cones glaring down at him with a protective air around him and in his eyes.

If a man could ever look intimidating with a toddler on his chest, who he saw was also glaring at him, then this man could pull it off with ease, which he was. Even the toddler looked intimidating with her own glare matching her father's.

" Right Babe. " Gajeel growled.

" And you must be Mr. Redfox. " the pool boy said nervously.

" Yep. Now get your wimpy ass away from **my** wife! " Gajeel barked, getting attention from passersby.

" I-I didn't mean any harm I was just… "

" Leaving. Now! " Gajeel barked again, getting between the man and Levy.

" Y-Yes sir! " the man took off like a shot.

When he was far enough away, Levy let out the laugh she was holding, standing up, she rubbed his back to ease the tension there before taking her ice cream from his left hand and replacing it with her hand.

" You didn't have to scare him that badly Hun. " she said with a smile.

" Well he should know not to ask a married woman out for a drink with her husband and daughter within earshot. " he growled as they walked to the beach, licking their ice cream as they did, each sharing theirs with Senshi.

They went to a shaded and secluded area away from prying eyes and ears and sat down, watching Senshi play in the sand and making sure she didn't eat any of it or any shells hiding in said sand.

" It seems word has gotten out that there's some mages here because of the thief's. " Levy said after a moment.

" I heard. Might explain why Ms. Yokumo hasn't had any reports in the last few days. "

" Now the question is, who was it that spoke of us being here, though they didn't give us away quiet yet and are they in league with these thieves or thief. "

" It could have been that Yokumo chick. "

" Why would she do that? She wanted us to catch them. "

" Yeah. But what if she did it to help us out? You know, spook the enemy into making a mistake. "

" That might work. If they get spooked, then they'll start to make mistakes and will be easier to find. "

" And that receptionist was the only one who knows who we are. That guy didn't say which Guild was here, though he might also be fishing around too, so we'll have to be careful and hide our emblems more carefully. "

They were quiet after that, thinking of what could be done next. Gajeel noticed Senshi picking up a shell and about to put it in her mouth, he reached out and gently took it from her,

" No Senshi. We don't eat that. " he told her gently, putting the shell out of reach from her.

Levy smiled sweetly at how he was with her. Despite his appearance and attitude to others, he really was a good guy and an exultant father. And from the past few days, an exultant husband as well.

" Da! " little Senshi exclaimed holding another shell out to him.

For a second, Gajeel didn't move, stunned that she had called him ' Dad ' instead of her usual ' Ga ' when referring to him.

" Da? " Senshi wondered what was wrong when he didn't take the thing that she wasn't allowed to have.

" Tha-thank you baby. " he finally answered her, getting choked up a little as he took it from her.

Going back to the sand, Senshi found another shell and turned to Levy this time,

" Ma! " she called holding it out to her.

Levy froze at her word. She didn't know what to do.

" Ma? " Senshi was confused again and got scared when she saw tears well up in Levy's eyes before she suddenly got up and took off back into the resort, leaving an upset Senshi and a worried Gajeel.

" Shh!Shhh! It's alright baby girl. "

" Ma! " she called as she cried, reaching her little hands out to where Levy had taken off.

" Is everything alright? " a lady asked coming over.

" It's alright. Her mother just got sick and took off, it scared her. "

" Oh, is your wife going to be alright? " the lady asked in concern accepting his answer as he got up with Senshi.

" I'm fixing to go find out. Excuse me. " he said leaving.

When Gajeel got to their room, Lily looked like he was about to say something to him, but stopped when he saw that Senshi was crying and calling out,

" Ma! " repeatedly as she held onto Gajeel's neck with one hand and reaching out to where Levy had gone, the bathroom.

" Levy? " he called, knocking gently at the door, frowning when he heard her muffled cries.

" Levy, Senshi's wanting you. Come on open up. " he called again.

" Ma! " Senshi was near screaming now.

But that only succeeded in making Levy cry louder as well.

" Alright. If you won't come out. We'll come in. Hold on Senshi. Daddy'll get you to momma. " and with those words, Gajeel held onto Senshi and turned into his shadow form, going under the door and into the bathroom.

His heart nearly stopped at seeing Levy crying on the floor next to the tub with her head down and arms wrapped around her bent legs. He hated it when she cried and hated it more if he was the cause for it.

" Levy? " He called to her as Senshi squirmed in arms, wanting to get to Levy. He sat her down and watched as she began to haphazardly crawl towards the crying woman, both saddened and delighted at seeing her crawling for the first time.

Levy watched her come to her with tears streaming down her eyes, sniffing and feeling more saddened as well as delighted to see her crawl. She relaxed her posture to hold her hands out to her, picking her up when she got close enough and held her to her, both still crying as she tried to soothe her,

" It's alright baby girl. I'm ok. Everything's ok. Hush now..." cooed shakily, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

Gajeel's heavy steps came over to them. He sat down cross legged in front of them,

" Levy? "

" Why did she call me that? I'm not her mom. " Levy said, she was both hurt and delighted that Senshi had called her ' mom '.

" She thinks otherwise. " Gajeel replied looking at Senshi as she slowly calmed down and tucked her head under Levy's chin, trying to comfort her as well, wrapping her little hands around her neck in a hug.

Levy remained quiet not knowing what to say or do for that matter. Other than just hold Senshi as she slowly went to sleep having tired herself out from her crying.

Gajeel grunted and leant over to them and picked up Levy and placed her in his lap, making her blush despite her tears.

For a long time, he sat there with the two, his arms around them, head rested on Levy's head.

" Would it really be that bad for her to call you that? "

" I was thinking about later down the road. She's going to be confused why the woman she calls mom isn't with her daddy all the time. Or why they don't act like other mommy's and daddy's do. Or why her daddy's with someone else or why her ' mommy's ' with someone else… " her words were cut off by a sudden and rough kiss from Gajeel.

" Her momma ain't gonna to be with no one but her daddy. " he growled when he pulled away from her, the heat in his eyes made her weak in the knees and if not for her already sitting down, she was sure she'd be down on her ass.

" And her daddy ain't gonna be with no one but her momma. " he continued, kissing her again.

 **Here's ch 5! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, guest 1, dlshieldss, guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, guest 3, BanRedfox, ChiffonShock, guest 4, Astraea, and Therashae for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: unimaginableparabola, trienniagala, .311, onelongstarrynight, nowitsagummybear, minkoman007, imjustheretoreadsorry, iluvsummer13, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, artheart2428, alphaprs987, Zinnia99, Zaliant, Where'sTheFood, Unlikely captain, UltimateEchoEcho217, StorySpinner23, Scribe-de- SanBlague, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Mskumiko24, Mrs. Lovino Romano Vargas, Matrem Omnium, Loore1990, Kurohi Rokujou, JcL107, Jayde Skyes, JGio23, Goldiesbud, Girl of Darkness10, GingerFury, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, Bree07, Blundermoon, , Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, and 5palmer for following.**

 **And Thank You: xMiyazono, willowangle, unimaginableparabola, .311, onelongstarrynight, nelly1210, minkoman007, clem1415, UltimateEchoEcho217, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Loore1990, Jayde Skyes, Greywolf78, Girl of Darkness10, FairyGirlV, Ellizaera, BanRedfox, Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, and 5palmer for favoriting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Baby

Another two days went by before something else happened.

" Man, these thieves or thief is a tricky bastard! " Gajeel exclaimed angrily as they came inside their room that night.

" Maybe they left already after hearing about us being here. Given they don't know which Guild is here to catch them. But… " Levy stopped, something felt off in their room.

Gajeel sensed it too. The lights were off, and it was quiet.

" Lily? " he called out, pushing Levy behind him, scaring and worrying her.

" Gajeel. " she spoke uneasily.

" Stay behind me. " he replied, walking into the room.

They went to their now shared bedroom. Gajeel turned on the lights and saw that Senshi wasn't there, he listened for her and Lily, he smelled for them but didn't hear them and their scents were at least an hour old in here.

He backed out of the room and checked the bathroom, not there either, the more he looked for them, the angrier he got. He checked the playpen and crib, but neither of them was there, but a scent he smelled before was.

His deep growl made Levy's nerves worse.

" Gajeel. Please tell me this isn't happening. " she pleaded, tears starting swell in her eyes as grasped the back of his shirt.

" I'm afraid it is Levy. And I know who did this. And when I get my hands on him, he's going to regret taking our daughter and my cat… "

A soft thumping sound hit their ears then, it was coming from the kitchen, going over to the cabinet door, they found Lily, he had been tied up and gagged, his sword gone.

Taking the rag off, he gasped, " They took her! "

" Yeah I know. I got the bastard's scent. " Gajeel growled darkly.

" There was three of them, one of them hit me with a sleeping spell. There might be more, but I only saw the three before sub coming to the spell. I tried to fight it off, but it was too strong. "

" It's alright. We're going to get her back. Levy, when I track those bastards down, we're going to hit 'em hard and fast so they don't have time to cast any spells. "

" Right! " she replied, getting angry now.

" Those bastards messed with the wrong family. " Gajeel growled as they strolled out of their room, ready to take down anyone or anything that got in their way of getting their daughter back.

 **Scene change( this part might suck )**

" Why did you take the kid for? " a young woman asked one of her partners as he held onto the toddler that was glaring up at him.

" Thought we could sell her too. Some people will pay a lot of Jewel for a child. Even more than an exotic pet! Though it's a shame about her mother though. I really liked her too. "

" What, your charms didn't work for once on a married woman? " the man's other partner teased.

" Shut up! How was I supposed to know that she'd actually stay faithful to her husband! "

" From what I've seen the man was pretty scary looking and very muscular. I might've even made a move on him myself if he wasn't married. Though why he was with that short flat chested bimbo I don't know. " the woman replied in the same tone getting slightly jealous at the end.

" Ha! That's an easy one! You know what they say about small men with small women? It makes them feel big when they're with them, so they don't feel so insecure! " the second man laughed.

" I don't think that's true, because I saw his shoes and they are awfully big. Just like the rest of him. " the woman blushed at such thoughts running through her mind.

" I don't wanna hear any more of this crap! Now come on, it's time we get out of here before they get back to their room find their precious little girl missing! " the first man ordered as he shouldered Senshi and helped his friends with taking their new haul out of the hotel.

As they did, Senshi started to fuss.

" Hush you little brat! " the second exclaimed.

" Don't talk to her like that you idiot! You'll make her cry worse! " the woman exclaimed back at him.

Too late, Senshi screamed out, " DAADAA! MAAMAA! "

" Shut it! " the second man reached out clamped his hand over her mouth.

" Don't hurt her you idiots! " the woman shouted.

" I'm not hurting her, he is! " the first man shouted back.

" Ouch! She bit me! " the second man shouted drawing his hand back, shocked to see blood on his hand, but it wasn't his palm that was bleeding, it was his wrist, four tiny, slightly deep cuts marred his skin.

" How the hell… " he looked at Senshi and saw that her hand had mercury colored cat-like claws with his blood on them.

" Owwww! Son of a… " the first man that was holding Senshi shouted painfully as he felt a pain on his shoulder and dropped Senshi to the hard floor, causing her to scream out in pain.

" You idiots! Are you trying to kill her?! " the woman shouted going to pick her up,

" Don't go near that thing! It's a monster! " the men shouted.

" It's probably a take-over spell you idiots! "

" What kind of creature has mercury colored claws?! "

" I can think of one! " a voice angerily roared behind the doors of the storage room as they exploded, and an iron scaled covered Gajeel burst through, looking very pissed off at the three, followed by a shout of,

" Solid Script: Push! " the word hit the three and pushed them away from Senshi as she continued to cry, her little face red and tears pouring down her face.

" Her Daddy. Now, which one of you hurt my daughter?! " Gajeel demanded looking at the three.

All three were shaking in their boots, one Levy recognized as the pool boy as she ran to Senshi picking her up and holding her to her tightly in relief that she was back with her.

" I should've known you were trouble. But kidnapping a defenseless baby?! " she shouted angrily at the man.

" Defenseless my ass lady! " the other man, she didn't know, exclaimed, " Look at what that thing did to me! " he continued showing his still bleeding wrist.

" And my shoulder! " the pool boy replied, showing his shoulder.

" I don't care what she did to you. I want to know which one of you hurt her! I know you're the one that took her! " Gajeel pointed his claw at the pool boy, making him wet himself from the glare he was receiving. " So that only leaves you two. So which is it? " he turned to the woman and the man.

" You wouldn't attack a woman, would you? " the woman asked, trying to sway him, but he only glared harder, making her squeak,

" You'd be the first one since my Phantom days, lady. But only if you're the one that hurt my little girl. But seeing as her scent's not on you… that only leaves that wimpy runt over there. " Gajeel turned to the other man, his nose wrinkling as a foul scent hit his nose and it wasn't coming Senshi either.

" I haven't even started beating the crap out of you yet and you already soiled yourself?! Ha! I don't think I'll even use my magic on you weaklings! "

" Solid Script: Iron! " Levy suddenly shouted, and the word appeared above the woman who was then knocked out from the word landing on her head.

" The hell was that for Shrimp? "

" She was about to use a spell. I suspect that it was the same sleep spell she used on Lily. " she answered, smiling in satisfaction when the men pouted and whined,

" Aw man! She was our only mage! "

" So how many more of you guys are there? " Levy asked, having finally calmed Senshi down to whimpers.

" It's only us. "

" Oh yeah? Then how come I smell you lying? " Gajeel asked morphing his arm into a jagged sword, scaring the men more.

" Ok, we paid the guards here to look the other way while we got the valuables from the rooms and sold them off. "

" So why did you take our daughter? " Gajeel asked with a growl, placing his bladed arm to their throats.

" That was his idea! " the second man said quickly pointing at the pool boy with his eyes, too frighten to move his hands for fear of losing his head.

" Oh really? Mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to take a dragon slayer's kid away from them? " Gajeel questioned,

" D-Dragon Slayer! " they exclaimed with fright.

Gajeel then stomped down on the second man's foot and keeping him there by shooting a spike through his boot and into the man's foot, making him scream in pain.

" You stay put. " He said darkly before turning back to the pool boy as the guards came in, Levy took care of them by using ' Hold ' around them keeping them in place and silencing them by using ' Silence '

" Nice try boys, but your bosses gave you up. " she said, glaring at them, surprised when Senshi actually hissed at them like an angry snake, making them scared of her.

" I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did you take our daughter? " Gajeel growled, turning back to the pool boy now that the others were taken care of.

When the pool boy wouldn't answer, his so-called friend answered for him, " He said we could sell her too! He's also the one that dropped her! "

" He what?! " both Levy and Gajeel shouted angrily, Levy clutching Senshi again.

" You son of a… " Gajeel didn't finish as he changed his arm back and proceeded to punch the pool boy's face in until he was a bloody mess and knocked out.

While he was doing this, Levy checked Senshi over for any injuries from her fall, she was both surprised and relieved that she was unscathed other than a red mark on her butt from her fall.

Gajeel than turned his attention to the other man, " You're not getting out of a beating either. You also have my daughter's scent on you as well. Seeing as you have an injury on your wrist, I can assume that you had your filthy hands on her. " he growled before he started in on him.

After he was done with him, Gajeel turned to his girls, walking to them and squatting down he asked as he gently rubbed Senshi's tears away,

" She alright? " he voice rough from all his growling and shouting.

" Other than a red mark on her butt, she's perfectly fine. Though her claws and hissing are a little concerning. " she answered, moving Senshi's tear-soaked hair away from her eyes.

" Claws, huh? " he asked picking up her little hand and saw the claws still present,

" Well what do ya know! She takes after her daddy too! " he gushed and laughed as Senshi looked at his still present claws in awe.

" Guess so. " she replied with a bright smile as the police came in along with Ms. Yokumo, all shocked to see the three thieves and bound guards.

" Mr. and Mrs. Redfox, could you please explain why my guards are tied up? " Ms. Yokumo asked shaken by the scene.

" Yeah. They were in on it. Their so-called bosses over there gave them up. Not only that, but those three also kidnapped our daughter! " Gajeel answered, glaring back at the three, though it did them no good as they were knocked out.

" Oh my god! Is she alright? " she asked in shock.

" Yeah she's fine. She's a tough little lady, just like her Daddy! " Levy answered this time with a beaming smile at her…shaking her head Levy continued with her thought, her daughter and up at Gajeel, who returned a smug grin back at her and Senshi as she also smiled up at him.

" Don't forget, she's also a fighter! Look what she did to those two jerks arm and shoulder! " he beamed proudly with his arm around Levy, holding her and Senshi close, his iron scales disappearing.

" I can see that. Well, come by my office and I'll give you your reward for catching the thieves and their associates. Afterwards feel free to stay as long as you wish or if you ever need to get away just let me know and I'll have a room ready for you and your daughter if you want to bring her back with you. " Ms. Yokumo replied after gathering herself and assessing the information they gave her as the police started taking them away.

Her words made Levy blush at the implication of them and Gajeel to smirk teasingly at her, making her blush harder and hide her face in his stomach.

" Watch out for that chick, she can use magic and can cast a sleeping spell. " Gajeel warned them.

" Will do, thanks. " one officer replied, getting magic canceling cuffs out and placing the woman in them before he and another picked her up and took her, along with her partners away.

" No. Prob. " Gajeel said with a wave as he, along with Levy and Senshi followed after Ms. Yokumo to her office for their reward money.

 **Time skip, back in a new room**

After what happened that night, they asked Ms. Yokumo if they could get a different room and given with what had happened in their previous room, she understood and gave them another one to stay in until they were ready to go home which was the next day.

Senshi's new claws were still present and couldn't be filed down or cut, so they decided to wait to see if they would go away on their own. So far, they haven't, but she never once hurt them with them like she had done to the men that had taken her and hurt her.

" What do you think it could be? " Gajeel asked as he changed her as Levy moved around behind him getting her sleeping clothes ready as she prepared to take a bath.

" I'm not sure. It could be take-over magic. But I won't be totally sure until we get back home and get in the library. " she answered as she walked up beside him, looking down lovingly at Senshi, looking at her bare feet, Levy gently took one and saw the same claws there as her hands.

" Seems she's got them on her feet too. I've not heard of a toddler being able to do this. " she said, showing Gajeel her feet.

" Well I ain't too worried about it. It just makes her more special! " he gushed, picking her up and blowing on her tummy, making her squeal happily and wiggle around.

Levy laughed happily at the two, Gajeel joining in as well after blowing on Senshi's tummy a few more times before holding her to him,

" Alright little lady let's let momma get her bath done while we go and order some food. " he laughed as they left the bedroom, Levy going into the bathroom as they passed it.

After ordering their food, Gajeel turned to Lily, " Mind watching her for a while? " he asked.

" You still trust me to watch her? " Lily asked back, still not over the fact that he was knocked out by a stupid sleeping spell and the let the enemy take Senshi.

" It wasn't your fault. They're gone now. And I trust you with not only my life, but hers and Levy's. " Gajeel replied unwavering of his friend.

" Thank you Gajeel. " Lily replied watching over Senshi as she played with some of her toys that they brought along for her so that she won't be bored.

" Just watch out for her claws! Gihi! " he warned jokingly as he walked back to the bedroom.

Levy sighed as she relaxed in the tub. Though her body was relaxed, her mind was elsewhere. Trying to figure out how and why Senshi had claws now as well that little hiss she did at the guards.

' _could she be the daughter of a god slayer? Or a…demon slayer? That could be a possibility. After all there's all kinds of slayer magic now that we're just learning about. There's a fire god slayer, sky god slayer, ice demon slayer. Maybe she's an iron god slayer or an iron demon slayer, either one is powerful. Or maybe she's a half demon? '_ these thoughts went through her mind, not noticing a shadow coming underneath the door.

' _could this be why her birth parents abandoned her? Was she too powerful for even one of her parents that's a slayer? Can slayer magic be passed down through a bloodline? Gray said that his father gave him his new magic before leaving this world…maybe her mother didn't tell the father and couldn't handle taking care of a powerful child? '_

She continued to ponder, still not noticing the shadow coming towards the tub, crawling up it, over the edge, into the water, caress her body as it moved behind her to where her back was resting before taking form and moving her away from the tub.

" Have I ever told you how cute you are when your thinking about something? " a deep voice asked after a moment of watching her.

Levy nearly screamed out if not for Gajeel covering her mouth.

When she calmed down, he let her go. Turning to face him, her words caught in her throat as she saw that he was without a shirt and possibly **naked**.

" Why are you in here?! " She exclaimed backing away from him in embarrassment, quickly covering her chest from his view.

" What? I can't join my beautiful wife in the tub and relax with her? " he asked with a teasing tone and his usual grin as he leaned back in the tub, arms resting on the edges as he eyed her with that same look from before in her kitchen.

" Gajeel, the mission's over. I'm not your wife anymore. I'm your… what exactly am I to you anyway? " she asked with a cute pout and head turned slightly to the side.

Raising a studded brow at her question he answered, " I thought that was obvious. You're my woman. Does it really matter if you need a title? "

She was quiet for a moment thinking about his words.

" No. It doesn't matter about a title. As long as I'm your woman, that's enough for me. " she smiled.

" Good. Now come here, I want to hold my woman. " he replied with an affirmative tone, picking her up with ease and putting her back where she was before she moved away.

His arms wrapped around her petite form and held her close to him. Levy was blushing so hard that steam was coming off her face as she felt him behind her, he was indeed as naked as her and she could feel him against her and like the rest of him, he was big there too.

" Relax. We'll have time for **that** later. I can wait. " he gruffly said as he began running his fingers through her blue hair that was free from it's usual yellow bandana, helping her to relax against him.

She slowly began to relax against him, enjoying the way his fingers ran through her hair, her arms began to slip from her chest as she leaned against his toned and strong body, she slowly began to fall asleep against him until there was a knock from the door, jolting her awake,

" Yes? " she called.

" The food's here. And Senshi is looking for you. " Lily called.

He didn't call for Gajeel, meaning that he knew that he was in there with her.

" Alright, be right there. " she replied, about to get up, but then remembered she wasn't alone. Looking back at him for a moment, she made up her mind and stood up before him, getting out of the tub to grab a towel.

The sound of the tub stopping drew her attention back to him and she blushed heavily once more at seeing him standing there. Like previously mentioned everything about him was big and that part of him wasn't even hard! The glint of metal caught her attention back to that part of him and she saw that he had studs there as well, though it was surprising to see them there, she actually wasn't shocked to see them, though she didn't see how many he had as she quickly looked away again.

His usual laugh made her blush harder and his words made steam come from her ears,

" Like what cha see Shrimp? "

" S-shut up! " she exclaimed as she wrapped a towel around her and tossing him one, he caught it with ease and wrapped it around his waist.

" You know, " he began as he came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms back around her covered form, " I don't mind you staring. Besides, you gave me an eye full when you got out of the tub. It's only fair you get an eye full too. "

His deep husky voice sent shivers down her spine in a very good way.

" Ma-maybe later! Right now we ne-need to get dressed and get to dinner before it gets cold! " she rushed as she ran out of the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Gajeel,

" I look forward to that. " he muttered as he followed after her to get dressed as well.

 **Here's ch 6! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, guest 1, dlshieldss, guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, guest 3, BanRedfox, ChiffonShock, guest 4, Astraea, guest 6, Therashae, dxer1116, and JGio23 for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: unimaginableparabola, trienniagala, .311, onelongstarrynight, nowitsagummybear, minkoman007, , imjustheretoreadsorry, iluvsummer13, dxer1116, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, artheart2428, alphaprs987, Zinnia99, Zaliant, Where'sTheFood, Unlikely captain, UltimateEchoEcho217, Therashae, The Introverted Phoenix, StorySpinner23, Scribe-de- SanBlague, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Mskumiko24, Mrs. Lovino Romano Vargas, Matrem Omnium, Loore1990, Kurohi Rokujou, Josephine Bellette1, JcL107, Jayde Skyes, JGio23, HadrianaRiddle, Goldiesbud, Girl of Darkness10, GingerFury, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, Bree07, Blundermoon, BigbabybluesXO, , Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, and 5palmer for following.**

 **And Thank You: xMiyazono, willowangle, unimaginableparabola, .311, onelongstarrynight, nelly1210, minkoman007, , dxer1116, clem1415, UltimateEchoEcho217, Pixel-Pie02, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Loore1990, Julianna Tala, Josephine Bellette1, Jayde Skyes, Ilovefantasy123, HadrianaRiddle, Greywolf78, Girl of Darkness10, FairyGirlV, Ellizaera, Diddies, BanRedfox, Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, and 5palmer for favoriting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A week later**

The moment they got back home, Levy went straight to the library downstairs and hasn't been seen since the rest of the week.

Gajeel came in through the doors today void of Lily and Senshi, a rare sight these days now.

" Good afternoon Gajeel! Where's Senshi and Lily? " Mira greeted cheerfully as he walked by the bar.

" At Juvia's. The Shrimp come out for lunch? " he answered shortly.

" I was just about to bring it down to her. " she replied, holding a tray with a corned beef sandwich and fries with a double chocolate shake topped with whipped cream and crushed cashews.

" I'll take it down to her. I'm headed that way. " he said holding his hand out to take the tray.

" Would you like anything before going down? " she asked.

" I ate already. Thanks though. " he answered as he took the tray and headed down to the library.

The sound of pages turning met his ears as he walked through the door and down the stairs.

Coming inside of the large room, he was met by the familiar sight of his woman surrounded by towers of books as she sat at a table with her hair up and specter glasses on, a look of fierce determination on her face that matched her eyes.

" Oi! " he grunted, getting her attention.

She stopped for a second to look up at him, smiling brightly up at him she greeted,

" Hey! "

Coming down the stairs he replied, " Time to eat. " he set the tray down carefully next to a pile of books near her.

" Find anything? " he asked, taking a chair, turning it around and sitting down next to her, taking the book away so that she could eat.

" Nothing yet. There's hardly anything on what I suspect Senshi's magic is. I even looked at Dragon Slayer magic. By the way, did you know you guys have a mating season like Dragons do? " she answered, pulling the glasses up to rest on top of her head as she turned to her lunch.

" Yeah. I don't know if Salamander does or not. It's usually during the winter months. "

" Really? What I found said that it was spring time and lasts only a month. "

" Not with me. Must be different for every dragon slayer like it is with the dragons. They have different mating cycles too. Which dragon slayer magic did you read about? "

" Let's see…ah! Cobra's! "

" Hm. So what have you looked at so far? "

" Well I've looked at all the metal magics. As well as the fore mentioned dragon slayer magic. I'm now looking at god slayer magic or rather what I can find on it. From there, I'll move on to demon slayer magic if there's anything on it. If I can't find anything here I'll have to go to the library in town and see what they have. "

" You really are something else. " he replied in awe of her, making her blush.

" Oh stop it! " she replied in embarrassment before she blinked in confusion, " Where is Senshi? " she asked, getting a little anxious, she still wasn't over nearly losing her last week.

" Calm down. She's with her aunt Juvia. " he answered, easing her fear.

"Oh okay. Wait, isn't she with Gray today also? "

" Yep. "

" She's not trying to use our daughter to get Gray to see how she'll be with their imaginary future kids is she? "

He grinned when she said ' our daughter ' before answering, " Nah…maybe. I don't see what she sees in that guy. She's been pinning after him for what, two years now? "

" I think so. He finally seems to be coming around to her. "

" Probably be another five before we're going to be an aunt and uncle or fifteen depending how long it'll take him if at all to ask her to go out with him. Let alone marry if they last that long. "

He looked to her as she began to laugh, " What's so funny? "

" Sorry, I was just imaging their imaginary kids calling you ' Uncle Gajeel! ' " she replied, covering her mouth with her wrist as she continued to laugh at the thought of dark-haired blue-eyed children surrounding Gajeel and saying Uncle to him, it was both cute and funny at the same time.

" And here I was imaging a little group of blue and black-haired kids with our eyes calling you momma along with their big sister Senshi. " he teased with a smug grin as she suddenly stopped her laughter which was replaced by a blush,

" Uh, h-how little a group? " She asked judiciously looking up at him with curious, innocent cola slushy eyes, her blush now lightly across her face.

She waited as he seemed to ponder about her question before she saw him count on his hand, the first one she knew to be Senshi. The other **five** surprised her greatly.

" This is a start. " he finally answered smirking at her, mirth shinning in his red eyes as he held up six fingers to show her.

She couldn't believe that he'd want to have that many kids with her! But she knew they could do it, they do alright Senshi, though they're not living together, they still do a fine job of taking care of raising her. She just wondered who would watch them all whenever she and Gajeel needed to have time to themselves.

She had found that dragon slayers can pass their magic on to their offspring and with five second generation iron dragon slayer children running around plus whatever magic Senshi possesses… their babysitter would also have to have an iron will and patience!

" Oi! What's going on in that brilliant head of yours? " he asked, making her jump slightly as it had been quiet during her thinking.

" Just wondering about who we can get to babysit. " she answered honestly with a thoughtful tone.

" That one's easy. Either Juvia or Bunnygirl. "

" Well from what LuLu told me, Natsu wants them to have a baby too, so she might be busy herself by that time. "

" Salamander knows how that works? And they actually did the deed? "

" So far, I've only known about the one time, if they've done it again, LuLu hasn't said. But then again, I haven't had the time to ask her. And yes Natsu does know how that works…very, very, well according to LuLu. "

" Well I'll be damned. I'm impressed. "

" He's not that dense. He's actually a pervert in disguise! But he's only that way with LuLu. " ( if you pay attention to how Natsu acts towards Lucy in the series, you'll see that he is being a pervert towards her! )

" Now that I think about it, he is. He also seems to get jealous when other guys that ain't from the guild hit on her. "

" Yep. He really loves that girl. "

They were quiet for a while after that with Levy finishing her lunch and shake and going back to her books. As the time ticked by them, Gajeel watched as she became more frustrated with what she was finding or rather not finding it seems.

Sighing in frustration, Levy began to put all the books back from where she found them.

" A week's worth of research down here. And it's all for nothing. Guess I'll be going to the library in town tomorrow. " she said mostly to herself, forgetting that Gajeel was with her as she went up the ladder to put some of the books up until she heard his laugh,

" Gihi! Nice panties Shrimp! "

" Ahhh! Gajeel! " she exclaimed angrily before losing her footing and nearly fell back onto the floor, if not for Gajeel's quick movement.

He caught her before she could even scream.

" You alright Shorty? " he asked after he heard her heart rate and breathing return to normal.

" Yes. Thank you. " she answered looking up at him with gratitude and love.

" No problem. " he replied smiling smugly as he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss before gently placing her back on the ladder.

As she was finishing up once more, a loud commotion upstairs disturbed their peaceful air.

" What on Earthland is going up there? " Levy asked looking up at the high ceiling.

" That ain't the usual ruckus…Well what do ya know! " Gajeel commented with a smug tone

" What? " she asked, looking back at him with an anxious glance at what he had heard.

" You know how you were talking about Bunnygirl and Salamander having a kid? " he answered with a knowing tone, looking back at her with a raised studded eyebrow and laughed when he saw it click and her eyes widened with excitement.

" Really?! " she exclaimed enthusiastically as she quickly put the last book away, jumped from the ladder and ran up the stairs so quick Gajeel had to blink a few times before shaking his head and following after her.

" LuLu! " she called as she ran out the basement door and back into the Guild.

There was her best friend surrounded by all their friends and family with Natsu beside her with his arm around her with a grin bigger than any other grin she had seen on his face as well as her best friend having a matching grin and eyes bright with the happiness and glow that comes with being a soon to be mom.

" Levy! " Lucy returned going over to her and hugging her tightly.

" Congratulations! When did you find out? Was it today? "

" It was actually last week while you guys were away. And I just now told Natsu and well… "

" He wanted to tell the whole Guild the good news? " Levy laughed at her friend's fortune.

" I'm not really complaining, I just wasn't ready to let everyone know just yet. "

" Well, can't do much about it now. "

" No. And honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way. " Lucy smiled as she looked back at Natsu with love shining in her warm brown eyes. Catching her eyes, he returned it if not more.

 **Time skip another week**

" Finally! " Levy exclaimed from her place at one of the tables in the Guild that night.

" Did you find something? " Gajeel asked as he bounced Senshi on his knee, her claws had sheathed themselves back into her hands and feet, giving her the look of having painted fingernails and toenails on the train ride home.

" Oh wait…dang it. That ain't it. Well it could be… " Levy muttered as she cross referenced the books she has in front of her.

" What is it? " Gajeel asked again.

" Well, from what I'm understanding…her magic is closer to iron demon slayer magic. "

" Iron Demon Slayer Magic? " he asked slowly as he tried to comprehend her words.

" It's another ancient magic. The welder of this magic is able to transform their bodies to combat their namesakes. They have similar attacks like what Dragon Slayers and God Slayers have. They can even manipulate their bodies to form weapons. But they can also use their magic like Maker-magic, putting up shields, create swords, daggers, you name it and detach it from their bodies to use like everyday items. "

" So like my dragon slayer magic, but in different form. " he replied.

" Sort of. And like dragon slayer magic, demon slayer magic can be passed down from parent to child or like with Gray, be given to someone the welder finds worthy of the magic. They can eat the element of their namesake but can't eat their own. And like dragon slayer magic where you guys have your claws and fangs to show that you are a dragon slayer, the same goes for an Iron Demon Slayer, with a few differences. "

" Her nails. Right? "

" Yes, that's one. They have a metallic color to them when sheathed, but when unsheathed, they are cat-like and are very sharp, like a straight razor. "

" Now that's sharp. What else? "

" Well, the other characteristics is that they'll have elven shaped ears, hiss when felt threatened, and…that's a strange trait. "

" What? "

" They'll also have poor eyesight. That doesn't make sense…oh that's why. These welders rely mostly on their sense of hearing and smell more than sight as the demons they slay are mostly cave dwelling, feeding from the iron enriched rock, but the demons can also feed from human or animal blood which also has iron, well that's a stupid thing to write, everyone knows there's iron in blood that's why it has that metallic taste to it! "

" So her slight blindness is normal than? "

" Looks like it. What are the odds of an Iron Dragon Slayer and his cat finding an Iron Demon Slayer infant? "

" No idea. But I don't care if she turned out to have a set of cow horns sprouting from her head or how tough her father or mother is. They left her naked and alone to die in the wilderness and they ain't getting her back if we happen to come across an Iron Demon Slayer in the future. She's our daughter now and that's that! "

By this time, everyone was used to hearing Senshi calling Levy her Mama and Gajeel calling her his, well except for Droy, he was still upset about it. But he's slowly getting better, very slowly and eating away his sorrows.

Smiling lovingly at him and protective nature, she leaned over and lovingly kissed his cheek, a distant sound of someone whimpering was heard as she did this, along with a ' Get over it! ' from across the Guild.

" He really needs to get a life. " Gajeel grunted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head in the same manner she had to his cheek.

" Stop that. " she lightly scolded, hitting his arm lightly, watching as Senshi reached out to one of the bolts that was in front of her and Gajeel,

" Gajeel. " she cautioned.

He turned to see her pick it up and put it to her mouth, ready to grab it if she tried to swallow it.

However, Senshi surprised them by putting the end of the bolt in her mouth and then pull down with her hand, a light metallic pop sounded from her mouth and she pulled back a broken bolt with the end missing.

" Well, they proves it. " Gajeel said as he watched her munch on the piece she broke off, though her teeth had yet to show and she was still crawling and was just now trying to walk, that didn't stop her from having strong jaws!

" Yep. She's an Iron Demon Slayer. " Levy finished as Senshi swallowed the mashed up piece and went to take another bite but whimpered this time.

" Seems she not quiet there yet. "

" Give her another month and she'll be chomping down on the biggest bolts in Magnolia. "

" Well until then, let's start off small. " Levy said as she moved to get her bottle from diaper bag, taking the top off, Levy said,

" Solid Script: Iron Dust! " the words appeared in small form and moved into the bottle, where Levy replaced the top, and shook the bottle a little. Gajeel saw the tiny particles of the iron swirling around in the milk.

Handing the bottle out to Senshi, Levy and Gajeel smile as they saw her little nose twitch before she reached out and took the bottle from her, Gajeel held it back and looked down at her with a raised studded eyebrow,

" Dank yu ma. " she said to Levy before Gajeel let go of the bottle.

" Your welcome sweetheart. " Levy replied as Senshi greedily drank from her bottle.

" She is so well behaved. " one of their guildmates commented on their way out.

" I know, why can't all kids be like that? " his friend beside him also commented.

" If they did that, life would be boring. Just wait until she starts running around and rebelling when she's a teenager! " Levy joked, making Gajeel groan, looking up at him, she asked,

" What's the matter? "

" I have to deal with horny brats trying to get to my little girl! " he answered groaning more at the thought, hand over his eyes in despair.

" What about the rebelling? "

" I can handle that, but boys? Hey! " he suddenly shouted, making Levy jump and everyone turn to him,

" If any of you have a boy in the future they better not come after my little girl! You got that! " he continued, making Levy laugh at his antics of trying to stop any future boys from vying for Senshi's attention when she's of age.

" What if Juvia has a little boy? Or Lucy for that matter? You know I'm going to take her with me when I go to see her and Natsu. " Levy asked in a teasing tone.

" Those might be an exception, as long as they don't try anything with her when their older. " he replied with a nod as she continued to laugh.

 **Time skip**

Levy laid Senshi down in her crib later that night. She had walked with Gajeel back to his house as Senshi refused to let her go. It appeared that she was tired of the three separating at night and wanted them to stay together a little longer, even in her sleep she refused to let go of Levy until they were at Gajeel's home and relaxed her hold, having sensed the arrival.

" Clever little runt ain't she? " Gajeel commented as he pulled her blanket up to her middle, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, " Night baby girl. " he whispered to her, smiling lovingly at her when he saw her smile in her sleep.

Levy also gave her a kiss goodnight, " Night baby. Sweet dreams. " she whispered, also smiling lovingly when her smile widened.

They quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar. Levy stretched her arms up as she yawned, her bones giving a satisfied pop.

" I-oh, 'cuse me. I better go. " she said heading for the door.

She was stopped by his hand on hers, " At this time of night? I don't think so! " he said selflessly.

" Gajeel, I don't have anything to sleep in. And I can take care of myself. "

" You can wear one of my shirts. And your tired. Please stay. I'd feel better knowing that your safe. "

She was tired, and she didn't think that she would make it back at her home without stumbling about.

" Alright. I'll stay. " she conceded.

" Thank you. " he replied, gently pulling her with him towards his bedroom.

He pulled out a black tank top from his top drawer and handed it to her. She took it and stood there, unsure of where the bathroom was. He smirked at her after a moment of her standing there,

" I could tell you where the bathroom is. Or I can watch you change into my shirt. Which one do you prefer? " he teased huskily as he looked down at her with that look again, making her blush.

" Jerk! " she replied hotly before she seemed to ponder her options before turning to his bed, placed the shirt there, then proceeded to take her shirt off.

She heard his breath hitch, but she continued on as though she hadn't heard him, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts next, she slowly pulled them down, slipping out of them and kicking them away along with her shirt.

As she unhooked her bra, she felt him behind her, stopping her from taking it off.

" Do you have any idea what your doing to me right now? " he asked her deeply his voice rough as he leaned down and placed a slow kiss to her shoulder, slowly moving the strap of her black bra away as he continued to kiss her shoulder. His other hand did the same to the other strap as he pulled her to him.

She gasped when she felt him against her lower back, her hands reaching back to steady herself on his muscled thighs, causing him to growl before turning her around and lifting her up so that she was near eye level with him before planting his lips roughly to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He continued to kiss her like this until he laid them down on his bed, cradling her face in his hands as he supported himself by his knees and forearms…

 **Time skip**

They lay there on his bed in a tangle of limbs as he held her close to him, one hand on her waist, the other tangled in her hair as she snuggled against him with her free arm stretched across his wide muscled stomach and her head on his left defined pectoral. Both breathing heavily as they rested from their activity just a few moments ago.

" Wow. " she breathed.

" Yeah. " he replied.

A few more minutes passed, and they finally caught their breath, with Levy falling asleep. He stayed awake a little longer, looking down at her lovingly as he ran his hands through her now less tangled hair.

" I love you. You beautiful, amazing woman. " he whispered as he finally surrendered to sleep, keeping his arm around her in a protective manner.

 **Here's ch 7! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, guest 1, dlshieldss, guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, guest 3, BanRedfox, ChiffonShock, guest 4, Astraea, guest 6, Therashae, dxer1116, JGio23, Olivia, and Janice for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: unimaginableparabola, trienniagala, .311, onelongstarrynight, nowitsagummybear, minkoman007, , imjustheretoreadsorry, iluvsummer13, dxer1116, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, artheart2428, alphaprs987, Zinnia99, Zaliant, Where'sTheFood, Unlikely captain, UltimateEchoEcho217, Therashae, The Introverted Phoenix, StorySpinner23, Scribe-de- SanBlague, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Mskumiko24, Mrs. Lovino Romano Vargas, Matrem Omnium, Loore1990, Kurohi Rokujou, Josephine Bellette1, JcL107, Jayde Skyes, JGio23, HadrianaRiddle, Goldiesbud, Girl of Darkness10, GingerFury, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, Bree07, Blundermoon, BigbabybluesXO, , Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, 5palmer, Katelyn Gagon, and Pixel-Pie02** **for following.**

 **And Thank You: xMiyazono, willowangle, unimaginableparabola, .311, onelongstarrynight, nelly1210, minkoman007, , dxer1116, clem1415, UltimateEchoEcho217, Pixel-Pie02, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Loore1990, Julianna Tala, Josephine Bellette1, Jayde Skyes, Ilovefantasy123, HadrianaRiddle, Greywolf78, Girl of Darkness10, FairyGirlV, Ellizaera, Diddies, BanRedfox, Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, 5palmer, Katelyon Gagon, and ChiffonShock for favoriting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**rated M!**

 **Morning**

Levy woke to a hand rubbing lightly on her stomach and something hard pressing into her back. The night before came back to her and instead of blushing, she smiled and rubbed against her lover's chest and stomach.

He growled before rolling her onto her back with him on top of her, she opened her eyes as her smile widened,

" Morning. " she greeted, kissing him sweetly.

" Mmmm. Morning. " he returned as he pulled back, leaning his forehead to hers for a moment, both enjoying the quiet and each other's presence.

She saw him grin and knew that he was up to something, before she could call him out on it, he picked her up and rushed out of his bedroom and into another room before she could make a sound of protest.

Looking around, she saw that they were in the bathroom. It was spacious like the bathrooms were back at the resort, but not as fancy, it had the basics, a tub; that looked like a water bin for cattle and big enough to fit at least three, a porcelain toilet, a single vanity with a medium-sized square mirror above that. The shower was an oddity though.

The shower had no walls to separate it from where the tub was, it was just open with a shower head in the ceiling with the knobs on the wall.

" Bath or shower? " he asked.

" Shower. " she answered.

They walked to the shower part, Gajeel turned it on, the water hitting Levy, causing her to shout at the temperature.

" Cold! " she exclaimed, jumping away from the wide spray of the water until she saw steam form, slowly going back under the spray, sighing as it worked away the soreness from last night.

" Feel good? " he asked, joining her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him for the moment, resting his head on her top of hers.

Leaning into his embrace, she sighed again as she answered with a breathy, " Yeah. " and contented smile.

After a while they pulled away and began to wash. With Gajeel washing her body as she washed her hair, he'd smirk and chuckle when her breath would hitch at certain points he'd touch that were still sensitive.

She surprised him though when he felt her hand on his hardened member, causing him to groan as she began to stroke him, her hand rubbing across the studs there added to the sensation and when she palmed his balls, he damn near came right then that he had to grab her hands and pull them away.

" Sneaky. " he grunted as he pushed her against the wall, blocking her escape with his hands on either side of her as he looked down at her with desire shining in his eyes that was mirrored in her own.

" You started it. " she retorted with a challenging tone as she looked up at him with a sultry look as she reached out and caressed his chest, slowly making her way back down to his hardened member, before he grabbed her hands again, pinning them above her head.

" Then allow me to finish it. " he replied with the same tone as he kissed her slowly, with her now rubbing against him, he pushed her back as he moved from her mouth down to her chest.

She may not like how small her chest was, but he did, he wasn't a breast man and he personally couldn't figure out how some of the women at the guild could even **run** without something falling out or do anything without their big boobs getting in the way or help to roll his eyes when they would complain about their backs hurting.

" Mmm, Gajeel. " she moaned quietly, she didn't want to wake Senshi or Lily.

" They won't hear you in here Levy. " he said as he moved to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, making her thrust upwards at the sensation.

She gasped loudly when he reached her center. He let go of her hands and lifted her up higher as his arms wrapped under her legs, her hands went to tangle in his wet black hair, keeping him there as he lapped at her until she released with a grunt.

He kissed his way back up to her, as he slowly set her back down, kissing her again before she pulled away and started kissing down his body the same way he had done to her as she caressed his sides, teasing him again by getting close to where he wanted her hands to be and then moving away again, making him growl tensely.

" Levy. " he grunted as she did it again.

He felt her smile against his stomach before she relented and finally placed her hands back to his hardened member, stroking him slower than when she first had ahold of him as she got closer to where her hand was.

He banged his head on the wall behind him, letting out a groan when she finally reached him. What she couldn't take in she stroked with her hands, toying with him again.

He gently pushed her away, pulled her up, before picking her back up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled her to him. Keeping her there with one arm at her lower back, he lined himself to her entrance with the other, before she lowered herself down on him until he was fully seated inside of her.

They held still for a moment before he turned around, having her back to the wall to support her there as he began to thrust in and out of her. Her hands tangled into his long hair once more as she held onto him as they kissed and groaned.

Pulling away she pressed the side of her head to his as she felt her release coming closer, her moans and gasps surged him onward as he thrusted into her faster and harder until her cry of his name and release shortly after triggered his own and he emptied himself into her after several more thrusts.

They stayed there against the wall, catching their breaths when Gajeel tilted his head to the side and laughed,

" Well she's got perfect timing. " giving her one last slow kiss before slowly pulling away, her gasp as he did made him want to stay longer, but Senshi needed tending to.

Smiling, Levy nodded, " Yeah. But the question now is who goes to her? "

" Lily can watch her until we get cleaned up. Then you can tend to her while I'll get our breakfast going. Or I can tend to her while you get breakfast. " he answered looking at her lovingly, a look she returned as she leaned up and kissed him again before they separated to clean themselves up.

 **Time skip**

Levy sat at the table, wearing a burgundy sleeveless shirt of Gajeel's with her hair back up in her favorite yellow bandana, holding Senshi as she fed from her now iron infused milk. She watched as Gajeel made breakfast wearing dark blue jeans, his usual boots, his own native american styled bandana on his forehead, keeping his long hair out of his face, and a black tight-fitting tank top.

" How ya like yer eggs? " he asked, looking back at her.

" Sunnyside up please. " she answered smiling, adjusting Senshi.

" Coming right up! " he replied sliding the eggs off the pan with ease, adding the buttered toast and three strips of bacon onto her plate, handing it over to her before getting started on his own breakfast.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, " This is really good Gajeel. " she commented after a bite.

" Thanks. " he replied appreciatively.

" What would you like to do today? " she asked as finished up her breakfast.

" Thought about just staying home and relaxing with Senshi and Lily. What about you? Going on a job? " he answered, finishing his breakfast, getting up and taking the plates to the sink.

" I need to. Bills are coming up. " she answered, also getting up, his shirt on her looking like a dress more than a shirt.

" Hmm. Alright then. Want me to come with you? " he replied.

" No, you stay here with Senshi. I'll take an easy one that pays well. You said that you wanted to stay home and relax. Jet and Droy will be with me, so no need to worry. " she said back, handing Senshi over to him. Standing up on tiptoes to kiss him, laughing through their kiss when she spotted Senshi hide in his neck before closing her eyes.

" Bashful little thing ain't she? " she asked teasingly as she pulled away, seeing that she was still hiding her face.

" Good, now I don't have to worry about any boys trying to get her attention. " he replied with a smug grin.

" Well, sooner or later she'll get some boy's going to come along and then what are you going to do? " she asked again with the same teasing tone that matched the laugh in her eyes.

" Challenge him to a fight. If he wins or at least stays standing when I'm done with him, then he can date her. But only if, and that's a very big ' if ' he wins or stays standing! " he answered again, not wavering in his decision of any boy dating his little girl.

" And if he so much's as hurts her, makes her cry, upsets her just **one** time, I'm coming after him with straight razors and ghost pepper sauce. " he promised with a protective glare in his eyes as he stared down at Senshi with a father's love.

" You're such a good father, Gajeel. " she laughs with love shinning in her eyes at him and then to Senshi as she leaned in and gave her a kiss to her forehead with a motherly caress to the back of her head.

Pulling away, she said as she left, forgetting that she was wearing his shirt still, " Bye Gajeel! Bye Senshi! Bye Lily! Be back soon! Love you! "

" Bye Levy! Love you too! "

" Ba Ma! Uv yu too! "

" See ya later Shrimp! Love you too! "

The three called back together before either one realized how much of a family that they were portraying. When they did, Levy blushed and hurried down the road. Gajeel had a light blush as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Lily merely smirked at his friend's antics.

" You two are so cute. " he commented.

" Shut it cat! " Gajeel replied before looking back at Levy, watching as she was out of sight. It was then that he realized that she had left wearing only his shirt and her underwear with her shoes. He shrugged his shoulders, she was covered that's all that mattered to him, but if anyone gave her any trouble…

 **Time skip, scene change, Guild Hall**

Levy came into the building, dodging a flying chair as there was another brawl happening.

" Morning Mira! " she greeted the barmaid, waving and smiling.

" Morning Levy! Oh my, your looking great! " Mira greeted back with a smile and wave as Levy passed the bar and up to the request board.

" Thanks! " Levy replied back.

" Hey girl! " Her best friend greeted her.

" Hey Lu! How are you doing this morning? " Levy greeted, still smiling.

Lucy took a look at her friend before answering, " Not as good as you seem to be this morning. " though she had a grin plastered across her face with a teasing look in her brown eyes.

" Morning sickness still huh? "

" That and Natsu thinks we should take easy jobs. At least until this little one is born. "

" Wow! Natsu taking easy jobs for once? What have you done to our destructive pyro? "

" I didn't do anything! He's the one that's being a little overprotective! I'd hate to see what he'd do when I do start to show! "

" Well that just shows how excited he is. "

" Yeah I know. I am too. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a mom! It'll probably be a girl. "

" You never know, it could be a boy. "

" Are you wanting my future son, if I have one, to date Senshi? "

" Maybe. "

" You want us to be in-laws, don't you? "

" I just think it'll be cute. But if you do have a boy and he gets interested in Senshi, fair warning, he'll have to fight Gajeel to date her. "

Laughing, Lucy replied, " Not even a teenager yet and he's alright threatening future suitors, huh? "

" Yep! He told everyone in here last night before we left that if anyone has a boy in the future that they better leave his little girl alone! "

" Oh boy. You two are going to have your hands full. "

" Well he did agree that if you or Juvia had a boy they might be an exception, at least until they get older and become interested in dating her. And that's not counting the kids he's wanting us to have some day. "

" Oh? Just how many is he wanting? " Lucy nearly fell over when Levy held up her hand with all five fingers spread out with a grin,

" This many! "

" Oh my god! You really will have your hands full! Add the fact their all Iron Dragon Slayers and whatever magic Senshi has… "

" She's an Iron Demon Slayer, found that out last night. " Levy informed.

" You poor, poor, woman. I feel so sorry for you. " Lucy grabbed her best friend and pulled her into an overly sympathy hug, smothering the poor, poor woman in her big boobs with her arms flaying about and her voice muffled as she tried to get out of her grasp and to breathe again.

Lucy finally let go after a several seconds, " Sorry, it's these hormones. "

Gasping, Levy replied with a smile, " It's alright. But what if Natsu wants to have that many? "

" Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! "

Levy laughed as she knew her best friend didn't mean anything bad by her statement, she'd be happy to that many kids with Natsu and she knew it.

" Anyway, I love your new dress. " Lucy commented looking at the burgundy ' dress ' that Levy was wearing.

Confused, Levy looked down and her face began to heat up until steam was coming out of her ears as she realized that she ran out of Gajeel's home with his shirt on! The only thing that she had on that was hers was her underwear and her shoes.

Not knowing what else to say, Levy stuttered out, " Th-thank y-you. "

Nodding back, Lucy asked, " So when are you and Gajeel going out? "

" Not sure. He hasn't really mentioned it again. Maybe when I get back from a job. " Levy answered, turning back to the board, brushing her bangs away from her eyes, jumping when Lucy squealed suddenly,

" What? What is it? " Levy asked.

" When did he get you a ring?! " Lucy asked, getting everyone's attention.

" Huh? He didn't…Oh my god! I forgot to take this off after our mission two weeks ago! " Levy said in surprise as she saw that she still wore the fake wedding ring on her ring finger.

" Huh? " Lucy was confused now. So Levy explained to her what their mission was two weeks ago.

" Oh I'm so sorry for jumping the gun like that! " Lucy said after she finished.

" It's alright. I was so busy trying to figure out what type of magic Senshi has that I forgot to take the ring off when we got back home. " Levy replied as she took the ring off, laying it on the desk beside them.

" That's also when Senshi called me ' mama ' " Levy reminisced with a wistful smile, toying with the end of her ' dress '.

Lucy smiled in the same way as she looked at her best friend, she would be a good mother herself, oh who was she kidding? Her best friend already **is** a mother. Now if her and Gajeel would just get their butts in gear.

This was Lucy's last conscious thought as a flying chair came and hit her in the head.

" Lucy! " Levy called as she grabbed her before she hit the ground.

" Who the hell threw that at Lucy?! " she heard Natsu roar.

" Oh boy. This is not going to end well. " Levy commented as everything in the Guild stopped and everyone trembled as the Fire Dragon Slayer glared and growled at the large group, flame engulfing his body as he advanced towards them, fist raised.

 **Here's ch 8 Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, guest 1, dlshieldss, guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, guest 3, BanRedfox, ChiffonShock, guest 4, Astraea, guest 6, Therashae, dxer1116, JGio23, motherotakuu, Olivia, and Janice for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: unimaginableparabola, trienniagala, .311, onelongstarrynight, nowitsagummybear, minkoman007, , imjustheretoreadsorry, iluvsummer13, dxer1116, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, artheart2428, alphaprs987, Zinnia99, Zaliant, Where'sTheFood, Unlikely captain, UltimateEchoEcho217, Therashae, The Introverted Phoenix, StorySpinner23, Scribe-de- SanBlague, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Mskumiko24, Mrs. Lovino Romano Vargas, Matrem Omnium, Loore1990, Kurohi Rokujou, Josephine Bellette1, JcL107, Jayde Skyes, JGio23, HadrianaRiddle, Goldiesbud, Girl of Darkness10, GingerFury, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, Bree07, Blundermoon, BigbabybluesXO, , Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, 5palmer, Katelyn Gagon, qasderwed, Cookking23, and BetaTest401 for following.**

 **And Thank You: xMiyazono, willowangle, unimaginableparabola, .311, onelongstarrynight, nelly1210, minkoman007, , dxer1116, clem1415, UltimateEchoEcho217, Pixel-Pie02, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Loore1990, Julianna Tala, Josephine Bellette1, Jayde Skyes, Ilovefantasy123, HadrianaRiddle, Greywolf78, Girl of Darkness10, FairyGirlV, Ellizaera, Diddies, BanRedfox, Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, 5palmer, Katelyon Gagon, ChiffonShock, and qasderwed for favoriting.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Levy came back from her job, a week later; Gajeel was waiting for her at the station, void of his usual clothes. In their place was a slightly tight-fitting hunter green buttoned up t-shirt, black jeans, with his boots, even his fingerless gloves was gone. His long spiky hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

He was leaning against a pillar with his hands in his pockets and one leg bent up.

" Hey Shrimp. " he greeted her when she got closer.

" Hey. What's with the outfit? " she returned curious as to why he was wearing the nice clothes and having his hair pulled back.

" You ready to go? " he asked back pushing away from the pillar and taking her small suitcase, hauling it up on his shoulder and taking off towards her house without her giving an answer, but knew she'd follow anyway.

" Wait Gajeel! What's going on? " she called after him, running to catch up to him.

" You'll see. Now hurry up! " he returned not stopping.

Levy puffed her cheeks out in aggravation at the big lug before changing the subject,

" How's Senshi doing? "

" Same old same old. She's still trying to walk on her own but is still just scuttling across the floor on her rump. Wanting to know where you've been and bawled her little eyes out for two days when she couldn't find you at the Guild. And tried to pick a fight with the Ice Prick when he told Juvia to leave him alone. "

" Gray told Juvia to leave him alone?! " she asked, shocked.

" Apparently he was having a bad day and it got worse for him when he glared at Senshi when she threw a tiny dagger at his hand. "

" Wait…she threw a dagger at his hand! "

" It looked more like a tiny spike, but yeah. He went to say something, but I shut him up with an Iron Club to his gut. "

Levy smiled as she heard his proud tone at Senshi's little attack and could image the riot that ensued after Gray was probably thrown into a group of their Guildmates.

" LuLu still doing ok? "

" Yeah she's fine. No damage done to her brain or her skull, but she's still got a good-sized lump. "

" That's good to hear. What about the ones that Natsu got ahold of? "

" Still in their casts and hobbling around. "

" I bet nothing else got thrown around after that huh? " she joked.

" Only when Bunny Girl and Salamander are there. The moment they leave things start flying. " he returned with a smirk.

Levy laughed at that, making Gajeel grin at hearing her gentle laugh.

" So where's Senshi at now? " she asked as she calmed down.

" She's with Juvia tonight. " he answered shortly.

Levy looked up at him confused. " Tonight? As in the whole night? " she asked to clarify.

" Yep. "

" So what are you doing for the rest of the night? "

" Guess. "

She was quiet for a moment then her eyes brightened and Gajeel smirked as he saw that she had guessed correct when she turned back to him with a bright smile,

" We're going out!? "

" Gihi! " was his answer as they made it to her home. She rushed inside to shower and change her clothes as Gajeel walked inside, placing her suitcase down by her small sofa before taking a seat there, taking up most of the space of the sofa to wait for her.

He looked around her home, it felt more homey than his. Even with all the walls lined with bookcases filled with numerous books with titles that he could and would never understand like she can. His head started to hurt just thinking about it.

There were a few pictures sitting a top of one small bookcase that housed smaller books. He got up to see what they were of,

One was of her and her team with their arms around each other and smiling. Another was of her and Lucy, the two were hugging with their arms outstretched, showing that the two were both holding the camera when it was taken. Another was of the whole Guild, surprisingly docile. The last two surprised him.

The first was of him, sitting on a banister with his back against the pillar, one leg down on the floor, the other bent in front of him with his arm resting on it as his other hung loosely on the leg on the floor, his head turned to the wall he was facing with a shiny new bolt sticking out of his mouth.

The second was of him and Senshi, but this one was a painting, one that he recognized as Reedus' work. He was holding his daughter in one arm while feeding her with the other. He could see the love and trust shining in her eyes as she stared up at him in a cute little pale green onesie that had the words, ' Daddy's Baby Girl ' in an ironed-on pattern letters in yellow, that he knew Reedus put there as her onesie hadn't had those words on it. He was wearing his usual outfit without the feathers and his scarf was laying on his lap as he sat at the bar with a fond smile on his face as he looked down at her with the same love she was giving him.

" I asked Reedus to paint that for me, I didn't have my camera at the time and it was so cute and sweet I didn't want to forget it. " her voice drew his attention away from the pictures to her and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

She was wearing a lavender ruffled chiffon wrap dress, black leggings with matching boots that were like her orange ones. Her hair was void of her bandana, instead was around her neck like a choker; and loose like it was when they were attacked on Tenrou, but not as messy or tangled. She had on a light coat of strawberry lip gloss to finish her look. He swore she was glowing with sparkles around her that made her look like an actual Fairy.

" You look absolutely gorgeous. " he breathed as he finally got his lungs working again.

Levy shyly looked away, pushing her hair back behind her ear, twirling the end around her finger with a light blush dusting across her cheeks.

" Thanks. Is it too much? You didn't say where it was we were going... " she replied tentatively, looking back at him.

" No. It's just fine. And if they gotta problem with how my woman's dressed, then they got a problem with me. " he replied with a growl at the end as he held his hand out to her with a smirk.

Smiling at his protectiveness, she took his hand and they left for the restaurant, with Levy locking the door on her way out.

 **Time skip**

The restaurant wasn't nothing really fancy, but it was still nice. It was a little awkward at first as they weren't used to such things, but after they were seated and had ordered, they got more comfortable. As they waited for their food, they talked.

It was mostly about Senshi and what she had missed while she was away with her team and what she had been through while on her mission. Gajeel had laughed loudly when she had told about Jet and Droy getting into trouble and her having to bail them out again like always.

" What are you looking at?! Ain't never heard someone laugh before?! " Gajeel had exclaimed hotly at the people that had looked over at them when he had laughed.

They quickly looked away, not wanting to anger him further. Though they were perplexed by the beautiful petite woman he was with as she merely smiled at his antics like it was a normal thing.

" Buncha weirdo's. " he muttered, taking a swig from his wine glass.

" Their just not used to such antics. " she replied still smiling at him, taking a sip from her wine glass.

He glanced at her hand and saw that she had taken the fake wedding ring off. He didn't know what to feel, sure he knew that it was a fake ring for their mission, just like his own. But he admitted that it looked nice being there, it was another sign to other men that she was taken and that she was off limits.

' _maybe I can get her a promise ring…is it too early to think about that kinda thing? '_ he thought, his index finger tapping on the table.

" Is everything alright? " she asked, mistaking his action as him being irritated or bored.

" Hmm? Oh yeah, everything's fine! Just thinking is all. " he replied stopping his tapping looking at her with a grin.

" Just thinking huh? Mind telling what your thinking? I might be able to help. " she teased.

" Well it's more like wondering than thinking. "

She sat patiently, waiting for him to answer.

" When did you take the ring off? " he asked, making her blink in confusion.

" What ring? "

" The wedding ring. " he clarified gesturing with his eyes at her bare hand.

" Oh, when I took the job last week! Right before LuLu got hit with that chair! " she answered smiling, " LuLu actually thought that it was an engagement ring until I told her about our mission! " she continued with her usual enthusiasm and smile, winking at him.

" Oh. "

" Yeah I had totally forgotten about it when we got home. " she said still smiling.

He was going to say something else, but their food arrived, so he held off the conversation as they dug into their meal.

After they finished, " Why did you ask about the ring? " she asked.

" Just curious. 'sides, it, uh,(clears throat a bit) it looked good there. " he answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Levy blinked a few times before she smiled at the implication of his words. She reached out and grasped his rough, calloused hand in her smaller, softer one, and said with a slight teasing tone,

" If you're in this for the long haul like you claim, I'll proudly wear a promise ring if it'll make you feel better. " smiling lovingly.

He blushed at her words but returned her smile as he tightened his hold of her hand. When he pulled it away, she saw that he had made a plain iron ring and had placed it on her finger.

" Glad you think that way. Cause I was gonna get ya one anyway. Gihi! " he replied with a big grin.

Looking at the ring on her finger, she that it wasn't as plain as she first thought, three roses; one big one in the middle with two smaller ones on either side of it; were in the middle with the vines and leaves weaving in a sideways X pattern around the rest of the ring.

" Oh Gajeel! It's beautiful! " she got out of her seat and over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips in front of everyone, but she nor he cared. He returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, practically ingulfing her in his arms.

There were several cheers, clapping, and whistles from those around them, making the couple pull away and blush slightly at the attention.

 **Slight time skip, scene change**

The two were now in the park, sitting on a bench with Gajeel's arm around her shoulders, holding her to him, keeping her warm from the slight chill in the clear night air.

There was other young couples dotted about them, but all were far enough away from each other to have privacy.

" Tonight was amazing! " Levy happily exclaimed as she snuggled into his chest, hugging him tighter.

" Yeah sure was. " he returned just happily.

They sat in silence just enjoying the other's company and calm night.

Levy looked up at Gajeel and saw that he was thinking about something, " What's on your mind? " she asked placing her chin his chest.

" Just how much everything's changed since me and Lily found Senshi. "

" Yeah? "

He nodded and was quiet for a minute, " You know, I was going to leave her there. " he admitted.

Levy pulled back to look at him in disbelieve. " You what?! "

" Yeah, I know, a shitty thing to do. I-I was scared. Lily wanted us to take her to the next town, but the rug rat was already so thin and weak I was afraid that if I did pick her up she'd fall to pieces or even die. But when she started whimpering again and reached out to me…then the longer I held her to me, the more attached I got to her without realizing it. By the time we got to that run-down town, I couldn't just leave her there. Well that, and no one claimed her when we asked if anyone had been missing an infant. And when we got back home, I didn't know what to do with her, other than to get her better. The old geezer and I talked about it and had planned on just keeping her until she was stronger and better. "

" How did Juvia find out about her? "

" When she came over that weekend and when Senshi cried out, she wanted answers. And after I told her everything, she wanted to hold her and immediately got attached. Even giving her that little nickname. "

" Beautiful Angel. " Levy said.

" Yeah…how did you know what Juvia calls her? "

Levy blushed in embarrassment, " I may have followed after Juvia and Lily that day, heheh! " she answered sheepishly.

" Oh really? I thought I'd smelled you around there the next day. " he teased with a smirk, poking her side, causing her to wiggle against him and squeak.

" Is someone ticklish? " he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a smirk to match.

" Don't you dare! " she exclaimed quickly jumping back from him before he could get a good grip on her.

" You are, aren't you?! " he said teasingly as he advanced towards her, wiggling his fingers as she continued to back away until she turned and ran with Gajeel's dark laugher following her.

 **Time skip**

Levy leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She had run all over the park to throw him off her trail. Even throwing different scents about to block hers. Right now she had put 'wildflower' around her to buy her some time.

She heard his dark chuckle, " You're a smart one Shrimp, using your magic to throw your scent. But it won't do you any good if I can hear your breathing and heart beat. "

She looked around the tree but didn't see him.

" If you can guess where **I'm** hiding. Then I'll give you another chance to get away. " he said again, it seemed that his voice all around her.

She closed her eyes and tried to listen for him, she couldn't hear his boot steps, but that means he's standing, she didn't hear anything other than her own breathing.

Then she remembered…

Snapping her head up, she saw a shadow on the tree, until it moved on it's own and glowing eyes formed,

" Good guess Shrimp. Now you better run, or I'll come down there and get ya! " he said, moving slowly down the tree towards her before she took off again.

She ran until she was out of the park and into the streets of Magnolia. Gajeel's shadow form right behind her, seeing where she was going. He chuckled low enough that she wouldn't hear him and he sped off ahead of her to catch her by surprise.

He formed back to normal and when he heard her coming, he reached out and grabbed her with ease, pulling her into the alleyway and up against the wall before she could call out.

" Caught cha. " he said wickedly in her ear, making her shiver.

" Yeah,(huff)you did.(pant) " she breathed staring into his eyes, a sultry look started taking over her eyes.

" So what's the reward for catching a beautiful little Fairy like you? " he asked, his voice still wicked but now had a hint of husk to it as his eyes also began to take on a sultry look as he held her, pushing some of her loose hair away from her cheek.

" A kiss. " she replied seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

" Just a kiss? "

" Maybe something a little more. Depending on how good the kiss is. " she teased.

" Is that so? " he asked in the same tone before taking his lips to hers as he pressed her closer to him, causing her breath to hitch and him to take advantage of her gasp by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues wrestled as she moaned, and their bodies molded together for several minutes before Gajeel finally slowly pulled away from her sweet mouth, placing his forehead to hers as they tried to catch their breath.

" Good(huff) enough? " he asked looking into her eyes as he held her face in his hands.

" That was(pant) great. " she answered returning his look, before gently pushing him back, he set her down. She shyly took his hand and pulled him out of the alleyway.

" Where we goin'? " he asked.

" Somewhere more private. " she answered, a mischievous look in her eyes as she continued to pull him down the street.

" Why? No one could see us in there. " he asked again.

" Well I did say you could have something else if that kiss was good enough, didn't I? " she replied, the look never leaving her eyes as she smiled at his blush before he got that wicked look in his eyes again and pulled her back to him and hauled her up on his shoulder before going into shadow form and took off down the street to her house.

 **Here's ch 9 Hope ya'll liked it! and I won't be updating for awhile. because tonight I lost one of my dogs.**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, guest 1, dlshieldss, guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, guest 3, BanRedfox, ChiffonShock, guest 4, Astraea, guest 6, Therashae, dxer1116, JGio23, motherotakuu, Olivia, Janice, and Stefi for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: unimaginableparabola, trienniagala, .311, onelongstarrynight, nowitsagummybear, minkoman007, , imjustheretoreadsorry, iluvsummer13, dxer1116, dlshieldss, clem1415, cityhick, artheart2428, alphaprs987, Zinnia99, Zaliant, Where'sTheFood, Unlikely captain, UltimateEchoEcho217, Therashae, The Introverted Phoenix, StorySpinner23, Scribe-de- SanBlague, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Mskumiko24, Mrs. Lovino Romano Vargas, Matrem Omnium, Loore1990, Kurohi Rokujou, Josephine Bellette1, JcL107, Jayde Skyes, JGio23, HadrianaRiddle, Goldiesbud, Girl of Darkness10, GingerFury, FairyGirlV, Diddies, ChiffonShock, Bree07, Blundermoon, BigbabybluesXO, , Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, 5palmer, Katelyn Gagon, qasderwed, Cookking23, BetaTest401, ItzNikkiBlack, and Squid dakid, and saphiredragonstorm for following.**

 **And Thank You: xMiyazono, willowangle, unimaginableparabola, .311, onelongstarrynight, nelly1210, minkoman007, , dxer1116, clem1415, UltimateEchoEcho217, Pixel-Pie02, Pallas Diana, Nerdcat21, Loore1990, Julianna Tala, Josephine Bellette1, Jayde Skyes, Ilovefantasy123, HadrianaRiddle, Greywolf78, Girl of Darkness10, FairyGirlV, Ellizaera, Diddies, BanRedfox, Angelfusion15, Anaklusmos15, 5palmer, Katelyon Gagon, ChiffonShock, qasderwed, R1der, ItzNikkiBlack, vaansar124, Accel-kun, and Squid dakid for favoriting.**


	10. Chapter 10

The couple woke to someone knocking on the door rapidly.

" The hell? " Gajeel grumbled as he got up from the bed, putting on his boxer briefs before walking out the door, Levy following after him, putting his shirt on, both wondering what the problem was.

Gajeel jerked the door open about to give whoever the hell it was a piece of his mind when he was suddenly holding a crying Senshi in his arms and a disgruntled Gray standing there, in his underwear for some reason and dark circles under his eyes.

" Please take her back! " he pleaded.

" Why is she cryin'?! " Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow as he held her to him with one arm under her bum and the other to the back of her head, bouncing her gently to calm her down, which was slowly working as she began to realize that her daddy was holding her now and not the man that was mean to her aunt. Or what she considered mean as he wouldn't pay attention to her like her daddy does with her mama.

" We have tried everything to get her to sleep, to eat, to be quiet and she will not stop! She keeps calling out for her Daddy and Momma! Please for the love of all that is holy, take her back! " Gray answered, completely frazzled.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have any kids any time soon because that's what kids do when their scared and don't know what's going on! And another thing, if you ever hurt Juvia in any way, I'll make sure you'll remember why I was so feared in Phantom. Got it! " Gajeel growled back.

" Well if you care about her so much why don't you marry her?! "

" What?! Why you! Levy hold Senshi. " Gajeel handed Senshi over to her and proceeded to chase after the ice demon slayer, neither one seemed to notice or care that they were in their underwear.

" Maybe Juvia should find someone else. Was Gray good to you baby? " Levy commented and soothed Senshi as she clung to her.

" It's ok baby, didn't Daddy say we weren't going to be gone that long? " though Levy wasn't with Gajeel when he dropped her off with Juvia, she could easily guess what he had said to her to ease her.

Senshi nodded her head under Levy's head as she nuzzled into her neck, sniffling and rubbed her eyes as best she could with her tiny hands.

" He mean ta JuJu. " she said.

" What do you mean sweetie? " Levy asked as she sat down on her sofa.

" He not nice ta her like Da is ta Ma. " she tried to explain.

" Is that so. Well while Daddy is chasing after Gray, let's go visit Aunty Juvia. "

" Kay. "

Levy checked to see if Senshi needed changing before quickly changing out of Gajeel's shirt and wrote a note for Gajeel before leaving for Juvia's apartment. Smiling as she could hear the explosions throughout the town.

 **Time skip**

Knocking on the door, Levy waited for Juvia to answer the door. When she did, Levy saw that her hair was covering up half her face and immediately became concerned,

" Are you alright Juvia? " Levy asked.

" Yes, I'm fine. Did Gray not bring everything with him when he took Senshi back? "

" What's with the new hair style? " Levy asked again.

Juvia quickly guessed what it was going through her fellow bluenette's head and quickly answered,

" It's not what your thinking! Gray would never hurt me or anyone in our Guild! "

" Well with what happened this morning and with what Senshi just said says otherwise, now let me see your face. "

Juvia pulled her hair away, revealing that it was free of any bruises,

" Wipe off the make-up. " Levy continued deadpanned.

" It wasn't from Gray. It was from one of the bandits I was fighting the day before. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Mira. " Juvia wiped the make-up off and there was a nice big bruise there from a fist that was clearly bigger than Gray's.

" Oh Juvia! Why didn't you ask Wendy to help heal you? " Levy asked sympathetically as she gently touched the bruise.

" It's not the first time I've gotten bruises from a fight, I can handle it just fine. " Juvia answered shyly, looking down.

" Senshi must've seen it and thought Gray did it. "

" Perhaps. "

" No! Ray bad to JuJu! " Senshi insisted.

" No Sweetie Gray not bad to JuJu. I got this in a fight with another person. Gray wouldn't hurt JuJu. Why would you say that? " Juvia asked her.

" He no nice ta yu like Da is to Ma! " Senshi answered.

" She must mean when he ignores you when your talking to him. " Levy suggested.

" Must be. You've grown up with him Levy, you know he wouldn't do this just as I know he wouldn't. " Juvia replied.

" Yes I know how he is. I think Senshi is just confused about how guys act. " Levy said with an understanding tone.

At that moment, the door burst open and Gray quickly shut it back, panting, surprisingly still in his underwear.

" Gray?! What on Earthland is going on? " Juvia asked looking at him with concern.

" Ga-(pant)jeel. Is(huff)after(pant)me. What the hell happened to your face?! " Gray asked angrily upon seeing her bruised face before he was knocked to the ground by an underwear clad Gajeel when he burst through the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

" Juvia ain't gonna save you. You ice prick! Levy? What are you and Senshi doin'… What the hell happened ta your face Juvia?! " Gajeel questioned as he saw his girls and sister-figure with a bruise on her face.

" Did he do this?! " Gajeel asked angrily picking Gray up and slamming him against the wall, making it crack around his head.

" Do you really think I'd do something like to her?! I'd never lay a hand on her! She was like that when I came in here! " Gray shouted back just as angrily, hands on Gajeel's wrist, ready to freeze it.

" No Gajeel! Gray didn't hurt me! It was from my fight with those bandits from my mission the day before. " Juvia explained going over to try and calm him, Levy following, setting Senshi down so she wouldn't get hurt if a fight broke out.

" Well how come I'm just now seeing it?! You didn't have it yesterday when I came and asked you to watch Senshi. "

" Because when you came over I had applied my make-up to cover it up! We've been in Fairy Tail long enough to know our friends, do you really think Gray or any man in our Guild would intentionally lay a hand on me Gajeel? You've known me long enough to know that if they did, I would either handle them myself or tell you. Now please put my darling Gray down. "

When Gajeel hesitated for a second, Juvia continued, tears starting to form in her eyes,

" Please Gajeel. Gray isn't Bora. "

That seemed to calm him enough to let go of Gray.

Gray rubbed his throat and looked to Juvia, " Bora? Is he the same Bora that my team and I met when we had to do that stupid theater gig? "

" Did he have a purple tattoo beside his eye? Have two rings on his right hand? Wore a purple cap? " Juvia asked as she wiped her eyes.

" Yep. Tried to sound like a Casanova. "

" Yeah that's him alright. You should've decked him for me. Or at least told me which direction he went in. " Gajeel grunted.

" Bora of Providence. That's what he calls himself right? " Levy asked, the three turned to her.

" Yes. How did you know Levy? " Juvia asked.

" Lucy told me about him. The guy was a real jerk. He was posing as a Fairy Tail member and as Natsu to boot. He was kidnapping young women and was going to sell them as slaves in Bosco. That was how Lucy and Natsu met. The guy was using love charm magic in one of his ring's when Natsu came into Lucy's sight, the spell broke and that was when Lucy realized what he was doing with his rings as well as using sleeper magic. "

" He was what?! Juvia! " Gajeel turned to her for answers.

" I knew about his ring magic, so I wasn't under his spells Gajeel. But as for the kidnapping and selling young women as slaves, that I didn't know about. He kept it well hidden from me. "

" If I ever see that scumbag around…."

" Gajeel, please. Let it go. It's in the past. "

" You think I'm just going ta let go what he did ta ya?! "

" Gajeel please stop. "

" What did that jerk wad do to her? "

Gajeel turned to Gray, " He used to beat the hell outta of her! "

" Gajeel! " Juvia exclaimed.

" It's the truth Juvia! It was bad enough that you got beat up when we were kids, all because of your rain! "

They were all quiet after that. Juvia stood with her arms wrapped around her middle, tears falling down her face until she felt a tug at her dress. Looking down, she saw Senshi on her knees looking up at her.

When she saw that she had Juvia's attention, she raised her arms up, wanting to be picked up. Smiling, Juvia bent down and picked her up.

" What is it, my _Utsukush_ _ī_ _ch_ _ī_ _sana h_ _ō_ _seki_ " she asked as she moved her back away from her face.

" No ky. " Senshi said patting at her wet cheeks, trying to wipe the tears away.

" Sorry baby. " Juvia replied smiling at her compassion before giving her a kiss to her forehead.

Smiling as well, Levy reached for Senshi saying, " We'll let you guys get some rest now. " after a few minutes of them all watching the scene.

" Kay. Bye Aut JuJu. Bye… Unca Ray. " Senshi said, hugging Juvia before going to Levy and waving at Gray as her momma passed him as they went to her daddy and left.

A few minutes of tense silence followed the two remaining in the apartment.

" I never would have guessed you had that kind of past with how happy you act around everyone. " Gray said finally looking at her, glaring at the bruise that was now in his sight.

" Well you would've thought differently if Gajeel hadn't pushed me to get strong like him. After that, no one dared to harm me again. Back then in Phantom, there was two reasons to not bother me instead of just the one. "

" What was the one reason? "

" Gajeel. If word got to him about me getting hurt, someone would wind up in the hospital. "

" And after you got stronger. I'm guessing you were the other reason to not mess with along with Gajeel. "

" Correct. To our enemy's, Gajeel was as cold and deadly as his steel. But to me, he was more than just my best friend. He was my brother. Haha! You'd think with how he acts he was the older one! "

" Wait. Your older than him?! " he exclaimed.

" Just by a year! " she laughed.

" Your right. Wouldn't have thought that with how he acts. And for once there' something that me and that Gearhead can agree on. "

" What would that be? "

" If either one of us ever sees that Bora guy again, he's going to be in a world of hurt. Him or any other bastard that tries to harm you. "

" He only ever hurt me when he was drunk. "

" That's still no excuse for how he treated you! "

" I know. "

They were quiet for a long time after that. Until Gray sighed deeply, scratched the back of his head, looked to her and said,

" Come on. Let's go out for a bit. "

Juvia looked surprised for a moment then grinned happily and nodded her head.

 **Back with Gajeel and Levy**

Gajeel glared at every person that stared at him as he and Levy walked down the street back to her home, with Senshi still in her mamma's arms.

" What are ya'll starin' at! " he shouted angrily at the small crowd that was steadily getting bigger as the day went on.

" It could be the fact that you're in your underwear. " Levy supplied with a smile as she admired how his boxer briefs formed to him.

" Well it's that damn stripper's fault for pissing me off this morning! " he defended, crossing his arms and looking away in a grouse, making Levy laugh at his disposition.

" Come on, let's go home and get some breakfast. Hopefully without it burning this time! " she continued as she laughed. Gajeel turned to her and smiled at seeing her so happy.

 **Time skip, several weeks later**

Gajeel and Levy were at the Guild with Senshi and Azuka. Bisca and Alzack had asked them to watch their daughter this time as Lucy and Natsu went on a mission together, an easy one that didn't have fighting involved for once, given that Lucy is expecting and Natsu didn't want her to get hurt. It was a puzzle solving request, one that Natsu bragged was Lucy's specialty, causing the young Celestial mage to blush as they left with Happy.

Senshi was sitting up on her own as she, Azuka, and Lily rolled a ball back and forth to each other as Gajeel kept a watchful eye and Levy was with Mira getting them lunch.

Azuka rolled the ball a little ways away from Senshi and went to get it, but Senshi scooted over to it and reached it first. She held it until Azuka sat back down and began the game again, Azuka didn't like this game that much cause it got boring for her quickly, but her new friend liked it.

" Ok! Here's our lunch! " Levy announced cheerfully as she came over with a tray of food for the small group.

Azuka and Lily were the first ones there, Gajeel went to pick up Senshi, but stopped,

" Levy. " he whispered to her, keeping his eyes on Senshi.

Leaning over so that she could see what was wrong, her eyes widened at what she was seeing,

Senshi was standing up, on her own, arms out-stretched balancing herself out.

At the same time, Gajeel and Levy went to where she could see them, knelt down with their arms out stretched, ready to catch her as they beckoned her to them,

" Come on baby, you can do it! " Levy encouraged with a big smile.

" Come on, come ta Mama and Dada! " Gajeel also encouraged with a big grin as he waved her to them.

Senshi took a shaky step and fell down but didn't cry out. Levy went to go to her, but Gajeel stopped her and pointed. Looking back to her, Levy saw that she was getting back up and tried again, she took two steps before falling again, got back up, and finally made it to them with them cheering her as they held her.

" Now the real fun begins! " Macao exclaimed jokingly as he and the other guild members cheered in either agreement or cheering the little girl for her first walk.

" We'll be fine. " Levy whispered as she kissed Senshi's forehead and side hugged Gajeel.

" Yeah. We'll be just fine. " he replied as he returned her hug, kissing his girls' heads.

 **Here's ch 10 Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: Mskumiko24, guest 1, dlshieldss, guest 2, Jayde Skyes, Pallas Diana, Zaliant, guest 3, BanRedfox, ChiffonShock, guest 4, Astraea, guest 6, Therashae, dxer1116, JGio23, motherotakuu, Olivia, Janice, Stefi, Moviejunkie66,** **.5, xhope14x, and nerdy12 for reviewing and for your thoughts about Emily, is was 12 years old.**

 **Thank You: 5palmer**

 **Anaklusmos15**

 **Angelfusion15**

 **BetaTest401**

 **BigbabybluesXO**

 **Blundermoon**

 **Bree07**

 **ChiffonShock**

 **Cookking23**

 **DeathDealer1690**

 **Diddies**

 **FairyGirlV**

 **FairyTailGaLe7**

 **GingerFury**

 **Girl of Darkness10**

 **Goldiesbud**

 **HadrianaRiddle**

 **ItzNikkiBlack**

 **JGio23**

 **Jayde Skyes**

 **JcL107**

 **Josephine Bellette1**

 **Katelyn Gagnon**

 **Kosa Twilight**

 **Kurohi Rokujou**

 **Loore1990**

 **Matrem Omnium**

 **Moviejunkie66**

 **Mrs. Lovino Romano Vargas**

 **Mskumiko24**

 **Nerdcat21**

 **Pallas Diana**

 **PoeFan93**

 **Scribe-de- SanBlague**

 **Silverado Truck Girl**

 **Squid dakid**

 **StarStruckPenguinLover**

 **StorySpinner23**

 **The Introverted Phoenix**

 **Therashae**

 **Tortuga61867**

 **UltimateEchoEcho217**

 **Unlikely captain**

 **Usagi Sorano**

 **Where'sTheFood**

 **Zaliant**

 **Zinnia99**

 **alphaprs987**

 **artheart2428**

 **chelsea774424**

 **cityhick**

 **clem1415**

 **cryingmarshmallo**

 **crzychigurl343**

 **datagrrrl**

 **dxer1116**

 **iluvsummer13**

 **imjustheretoreadsorry**

 **midnightwolf1995**

 **minkoman007**

 **motherotakuu**

 **nerdy12**

 **nowitsagummybear**

 **onelongstarrynight**

 **saphiredragonstorm**

 **.311, trienniagala, unimaginableparabola, vero1092, xhope14x for following.**

 **And Thank You: 5palmer**

 **Accel-kun**

 **Anaklusmos15**

 **Angelfusion15**

 **BanRedfox**

 **Bowser3000**

 **ChiffonShock**

 **DeathDealer1690**

 **Diddies**

 **Ellizaera**

 **FairyGirlV**

 **FairyTailGaLe7**

 **Girl of Darkness10**

 **Greywolf78**

 **HadrianaRiddle**

 **Haniii**

 **Ilovefantasy123**

 **ItzNikkiBlack**

 **Jayde Skyes**

 **Josephine Bellette1**

 **Julianna Tala**

 **Katelyn Gagnon**

 **Kosa Twilight**

 **Loore1990**

 **Moviejunkie66**

 **Nerdcat21**

 **Pallas Diana**

 **Pixel-Pie02**

 **Psychotic-Penguin13**

 **R1der**

 **Silverado Truck Girl**

 **Squid dakid**

 **Tortuga61867**

 **UltimateEchoEcho217**

 **chelsea774424**

 **clem1415**

 **cryingmarshmallo**

 **dxer1116**

 **jellybean1990**

 **.5**

 **lobalunallena**

 **minkoman007**

 **nelly1210**

 **nerdy12**

 **onelongstarrynight**

 **qasderwed**

 **.311**

 **unimaginableparabola**

 **vaansar124**

 **willowangle**

 **xMiyazono for favoriting.**


End file.
